One mans Trash is another's treasure
by Ayla-Marie
Summary: Ayla marie black is dead, this story is dead read my profile for more.
1. Alone

Sesshomaru walked through a forested part of his lands when he felt a disturbing presence ahead, It felt familiar and in pain. He drew in a large breath of air.

"Jaken, stay here, make camp. If anything happens to Rin it will be your head."

Sesshomaru ran towards the blood he smelt lingering with the scent of his brother and the Miko. Something was amiss and Sesshomaru would be damned if Inuyasha would continue to be in his land, once he reached the clearing in the woods he was not pleased with what he saw.

Kagome cried into the soft dirt, her skirt was in shards barely clinging to her bruised hips, and as she slowly realized the predicament she was in all she could think was 'Inuyasha how could you?' She lay curled in a ball on the forest floor and she simply couldn't believe the turn her life had taken Inuyasha, the man she thought she loved, had treated her cruelly, called her worthless weak and a whore, and then he had left her there in the woods alone and defiled. She felt so breakable and weak as if death was but a breath away, she held to life as best she could fighting for every heartbeat and forcing herself to not give up. All she could do was cry all her pain into the leaves and grass as her blood slowly stained the dirt and life slipped from her body.

Sesshomaru didn't understand the new and very powerful protective urge he felt towards the weak little human dead on the grass. He wanted to lift her body up and hold it close, he wanted to rip Inuyasha limb from limb for all the cuts and bruises that were splayed out over her body. Instead however he simply stood there and controlled himself, he had spent years denying himself the things he wanted because it made him stronger, but he wasn't able to stop the protective growl that rolled forth from his chest and out of his perfect mouth.

Kagome dragged herself off the ground when she heard the growl, she assumed it was something that had come to finish her off and she wasn't ready to just lay down and die. She pulled every reserve of energy she had out and tried to run, but her strength is feeble and quickly a strong arm wrapped about her waist. she clawed at the arm around her and beat on the chest behind her, they however were rock solid and didn't give an inch.

Sesshomaru was greatly disappointed at himself, when she Ran he wanted to chase her and keep her near him. He was impressed by her strength, given the nature and severity of her injuries she should be long dead by now, however she was alive and very much afraid. Though it went against his nature he wrapped his arm about her and pulled her to his chest, he ignored her attempt to fight him and instead he muttered calming words into her ear as he purred low in his chest in the hope of calming her.

The words he spoke never truly reached her, but the calming purr he emitted lulled her energy drained body to sleep.

MEANWHILE somewhere in Sesshomaru's woods…

There was a young female wolf demon, with blonde hair flowing to her knees, full pink lips and soft brown eyes walking along, dressed in a simple yet lovely green Kimono with little blue Sakura flowers on it. She was gathering fruit from her garden when she heard a low moan, she placed her basket aside and moved over to the noise. That is where she came upon another wolf demon and he was so bloody she would have thought him dead, if it hadn't been for the near constant broken moan coming from his split swollen lips. She ran to him and lifted him into her arms forgetting about her food she hurried home to tend his wounds and hopefully save this young strangers life.

"Hold on please your going be alright I promise"

"Uhhhhh", was the only response he was able to give.


	2. What's going on?

Kagome awoke on a fluffy, warm mattress surrounded by silk sheets and satin blankets. With Rin curled at her side, her head resting on Kagome's belly. She looked about only to have her sapphire blue eyes meet suddenly with the cold golden one's that Sesshomaru possessed, she instinctively flinched away from him and began to move backward in a pointless attempt to escape his penetrating stare. However Kagome stilled when Rin began to whimper at the unexpected shifting of her pillow.

"This Sesshomaru commands you to be still."

That made Kagome roll her eyes since she had already ceased her movement she had never thought about how pointless it was for Sesshomaru to demand common sense reactions.

Outwardly Sesshomaru showed no emotion but inwardly he was a little stung by her actions. 'She is a human of course she should fear this Sesshomaru' he thought to himself but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he had expected a different reaction; however he was pulled from his musings when Kagome asked him a simple and expected question.

"Why am I here?"

He kept his expression blank but he wondered how she would take the news that she was the great lord's property, his play thing if you will.

"You are here, ungrateful wench, because that disgusting Hanyou left you injured in my lands, as Lord of the lands and the one who found you it was my duty to see you lived."

She nodded as if she expected as much and absentmindedly played with Rin's hair. "What's going to happen to me?"

He considered not answering her at all but pure curiosity about her odd reactions pushed him to.

"You were alpha female of your pack, since you were left as you were, in the western lands you now belong to this Sesshomaru, how you are treated is determined by this Sesshomaru."

He looked away as if she was of no importance but secretly he watched her face and body to see her reaction to the new again however she simply nodded, albeit a bit more hesitantly this time, and accepted what fate had thrown her way. This intrigued Sesshomaru and he was caught slightly off guard by her next question.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He wasn't sure why but the unspent tears in her eyes made him angry and he stood to go before he lost his control, as he left he smelt salt and knew the tears were flowing down her cheeks so he gave her this small comfort.

"No, this Sesshomaru dose not destroy that which belongs to him with out reason."

Once he was away from her he called one of his maids to him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" asked a wide eyed young female cat demon.

"See to the human. She is to be fed, bathed, and properly clothed, as well as given anything else she needs."

"So you're not going to kill her then?"

He looked at the young girl with an icy glare that made full grown demons piss themselves in fear.

"You dare question the judgment of this Sesshomaru."

It didn't seem possible but her eyes got wider still as she realized the predicament she had gotten herself into.

"NO my lord, I would never presume to question you."

"Yet you still stand here despite what this Sesshomaru has ordered."

"I am sorry my lord I will go to her straight away. I'll take good care of her."

Sesshomaru nodded expecting nothing less, his servants were the best in his land.

"You will stay with her until she is well enough, then you will bring her before this Sesshomaru so it can be decided if she has a place in this household."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru."

The cat demon said as she hurried off to find the girl.

Kagome lay there after Sesshomaru left and considered her current situation, 'I'm considered an abandoned Alpha female so I should get some kind of respect right? But I'm a girl not to mention I'm human and neither of those are good traits in Sesshomaru's lands. So now I am his property, what does that even mean?'

Just when she thought her thought were going to drive her insane, a young female cat demon came in who had brown hair to her shoulders, stormy grey eyes, and a purple slash starting on her collar bone and extending down under her soft blue kimono.

"Hello there my name is Kiyama I have been ordered to care for you until your well."

"What happens to me then?"

"Well," Kiyama said as she lifted Kagome from the bed and placed her in a wheel chair of sorts, "You'll go before lord Sesshomaru of course."

Seeing Kagome's fear Kiyama quickly spoke again to calm the girl.

"No need to fear miss the lord is a good man."

Kagome gave a half smile at this and wondered aloud.

"where are we going?"

"Well first you are getting a bath and fresh clothes and bandages, and then I am taking you to your own room. After all you can't stay in Rin's room forever." Kiyama said with a laugh.

Kagome gave another half smile and relaxed into her chair 'let fate bring at me what it will,' she thought 'I will manage to overcome it all…somehow.'


	3. That faithful day

INUYASHA'S P.O.V

"How could she" Inuyasha muttered to himself "how DARE she"

'Kagome was MY woman who did she think she was running around like that? Damn little tramp.'

Inuyasha looked up abruptly as his thinking and muttering was interrupted by Miroku.

"Inuyasha your not still going on about Kagome are you?"

"Shut up monk."

"She had every right to leave. In fact I won't be shocked if she doesn't come back." Said Sango sounding rather sad.

"They're right Inuyasha you drove her away with your stupidity."

"Shut up all of you." He yelled hitting Shippo on the head for good measure, and then he jumped into a tree and went on brooding.

'Shows how much they know.' He thought to himself, he had yet to tell the group that she had in fact returned.

FLASHBACK

Koga walked up to the group arrogantly and grabbed Kagome.

"I want my woman to travel with my pack from now on" He stated with a grin.

"Kagome is MINE and wont go anywhere unless I say she can." Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Tetsaiga out ready to fight. He was furious that Koga refused to admit Kagome was his woman and he was ready to fight for his pride…I mean for her of course.

"Stop it guys I don't belong to either of you."

"Shut up bitch you'll do as your told." Inuyasha growled

They were both so busy fighting no one noticed Kagome take off into the woods, but when they realized she was gone it became a race to find her again.

"Stupid wench gona get herself hurt or lost out here." Inuyasha muttered as he sliced through the trees in search of his run away shard detector…I mean friend of course.

The he heard her voice and he stopped to look through the trees and see who she was talking to, but when he saw her talking to Koga and laughing his blood began to boil but he had all he could take when she leaned over and kissed him. So he jumped from the trees just as Kagome jumped down the well.

"You think you've won don't you mutt?" Inuyasha screamed in rage attacking Koga.

"You don't understand Inuyasha, calm down." Koga called out franticly as he dodged the attack

" I know what I saw you flee bitten mutt…WIND SCAR"

Inuyasha managed to land this blow and he walked up to the injured Wolf prince. "If I cant have her no one can." He whispered as he plunged Tetsaiga into Koga's heart.

**THE NEXT DAY WARNING dark scene ahead**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome came out of the well, and his rage still fresh in his mind he attacked her, Kagome ran away but he chased her relentlessly. He tore at her with his claws enjoying every second of it. They ran deep into Sesshomaru's lands before she finally tripped in her exhaustion and he dropped on top of her holding both her hands above her head in one of his. He continued to cut her large shallow cuts that leaked massive amounts of blood. Then he cut away her pathetic excuse for underwear and griped her hips hard ignoring the way she was hitting him and trying to get away. He was about to teach her a lesson she would never forget, that she belonged to HIM, just as he moved to slam himself into the squirming crying girl he felt an angry Sesshomaru headed his way.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, Oh well I will let him kill her for me."

With that he shifted his position grabbing her wrists again in one hand he slammed his finger into her and with his claw he broke her maiden head.

"Now you will die knowing no one will want you, you filthy whore."

Then he ran away and left the girl who had loved him for so long, protected him, and fought beside him, she was dying on the ground and all he thought was 'damn how am I going to find shards now?'

END FLASH BACK


	4. Her Place

Kagome was so nervous she had not seen Sesshomaru since she had awoken with him standing over her that first day. Though she was told he asked after her well being when ever Kiyama served him his meals, Kagome wasn't quite sure if she could believe that. It didn't help at all that the girls were bustling about trying to make her look good, but keep the look as modest as they could, with light make up and one of Kiyama's nicest kimonos. They had just finished the final touches to her hair when Jaken strolled in and glared all around.

"Rin you should not be in here you should be in your room."

He stated and he snorted in disgust when Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"As for you filthy Miko come with me the lord awaits you."

Kagome gave a respectful bow which made Jaken puff his chest in pride, and then she turned to Rin and Kiyama who had fast become her friends and waved her farewell. Jaken lead her down hall after hall towards Sesshomaru's study muttering all the while about filthy humans and delighting in imagining her death at his lord's hands, this irritated Kagome and only intensified her nervousness, her hands began to tremble and sweat beaded slightly at her brow. Jaken chose that moment to leave her at a big ornately carved door. The crescent moon made it obvious that this was a room for Sesshomaru's enjoyment alone, so there she stood, her hand on the door knob trembling for fear of what he would decided to do with her. 'Well being late wont help matters will it? Maybe Kiyama is right and he will be fair heck maybe he will even me nice.'

"Yeah and maybe I'll fly out of here on golden wings."

She muttered to herself as she forced her face to look passive and emotionless and opened the door.

There sat Sesshomaru not paying her the least bit of attention so she took a moment to look about the room, it was big and comfy looking, full of over stuffed mattresses placed on wood frames to look like crude couches and there were shelves covered in scrolls, she knew she wanted to spend lots of time here if at all possible.

"Stop gawking Wench and present yourself before this Sesshomaru."

She jumped a little in surprise when she realized he was watching her then she moved forward, dropped to her knees before Sesshomaru, and tilted her head to the side in a sign of submitting. However she refused to look away from his hard cold golden eyes, she knew he could kill her for this but she wanted to show him she may be his by law but she was still her own person in spirit.

He had seen her come in but was to busy to care and when he finally did take true notice of her he was a bit shocked to realize she was beautiful, she wore an old worn Kimono a shade of baby blue he never would have imagined her in, her hair was pulled high on her head yet the ends were curled and left to tumble about her face and she was wearing light pink eye shadow to show off the beauty of her blue eyes, as well as some jasmine perfume which blended nicely with her natural earthy scent. Then she knelt before him, her grace and defiance took him back a little, if she were anyone else he would kill her for that little display but this strange Miko intrigued Sesshomaru. He looked away from the distracting female and set about looking at his list of staff and wondering what job she would be suited for, he had been going over and over it in his mind and could come to only one conclusion a maid in charge of the laundry, it was the only available position. He glanced at the Miko to gauge better if she would be able to handle the job, then openly stared, she had pulled some odd parchment from the yellow backpack she was always carrying and a strange quill with no feather and no ink yet ink still came out as she worked away on something he could not see. His curiosity got the best of him and he snatched the paper from her, he looked it over and it was covered with complex mathematical equations.

"Explain", was all he said to her

.

"Well"

She said then hesitated a moment which caused Sesshomaru to arch an eyebrow as he waited for her to answer.

"You see you weren't paying attention, for quite a long time, so I was just….doing my math homework."

"You are educated in Mathematics?" He said a bit shocked.

"Yes everyone is where I come from." She said a bit offended.

"What else are you educated in?"

"Well last year I took Algebra I, Biology, Dance, Etiquette, Grammar, Business, and English."

"Interesting, you said this is homework so you are in the process of being educated this year."

"Well yeah, but it is a bit hard since I miss so much school."

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know what you are being educated in currently."

"Oh, Geometry, Chemistry, Teaching, Parenting, Business Law, Grammar, and English II."

"Your village spends many years educating it's women."

He stated with a mix of confusion and grudging respect that did not register on his face but she heard in the manner he spoke to her.

"Every one goes to school from the time they are five until they are eighteen and school after that is optional."

"You come from a very interesting village Miko. The matter is settled then, this Sesshomaru has decided the place for you place in these western lands."

"You have?" Kagome asked a bit nervous.

" You shall be come Rin's Retainer."

He said with a note of finality that made her fear what the job could mean for her.


	5. proving herself

Kagome's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock. She thought he would be curios about her home and maybe want to go there but she never expected him to respect her education and entrust her with Rin's care.

"What will I have to do?"

"You will sleep in the room between Rin's and this Sesshomaru's own. You are to watch over her everyday and teach her things she needs to know to be a well-educated Lady. You will also do any task this Sesshomaru commands of you."

"H...how will I be treated?" Kagome asked a little hesitantly.

"Explain" Sesshomaru said simply.

"Well… I am treated as the lowest member of this house. I can't even leave my room without permission, and even Jaken is allowed to boss me around."

"As a human it is there right to treat you as beneath them," He said making Kagome sigh in frustration, "However as Rin's retainer you must be treated as a lady and will be given free roam of this castle."

"Why?"

She asked but when he looked at her with an eyebrow arched, she quickly continued,

"I mean not that I am complaining or anything I was just curious."

"You will be with Rin almost at all times therefore you will sit in on meetings with Lords from other lands and important things such as that."

Kagome thought this over for a moment before she answered.

"Ok I'll be Rin's retainer."

Sesshomaru found it slightly amusing that she thought this over as if she had a choice in the matter still he had to be sure before he handed her this position that she was ready for it.

"This will be no easy task human once this Sesshomaru names you Rin's retainer you are bound to her for life, and this Sesshomaru will not just hand you the position with out proof of your capability."

"I didn't know I would be bound to her for life."

"This is a problem for you human?"

"Well see I am kind of complicated and I don't know if I can commit my whole life to Rin."

"You are a human how complicated can that be. This is a good position you are being offered wench regardless if you are Rin's retainer or not this Sesshomaru owns your life and it could be made much worse then it is now."

"I…"

Kagome sighed resignedly understanding that she was no longer her own complicated self she was now property and nothing more.

"I understand and am willing to commit myself to Rin and bettering her education."

"Now there is only the question of your capability."

"What must I prove?"

"You must prove you can conduct yourself as a lady, speak to this Sesshomaru properly and bow properly."

He said the last as he arched an eyebrow at Kagome reminding her of her little show of defiance. "You must also prove you can dance well enough to teach Rin."

Kagome decided she had to get this position if she was going to live as his property this was the only way to be treated well, and if she were going to escape this would present her only chance. So, she took a deep breath and began her perfect charade.

"Why of course Lord Sesshomaru Taiyoukia of the western lands."

Then she dropped to the ground in a perfect bow, down on her haunches but not touching the floor at all, with her hair thrown back, her neck bared and her eyes shut. Her dress flowed around her and overall it created a very sexy image. After a count of five, she began to rise as was customary.

"This Sesshomaru did not extend permission for you to rise"

She hesitated a second but dropped back down. She sat there on her haunches feeling exposed and vulnerable as Sesshomaru the great lord of the western lands circled her like she was prey and he was evaluating her before he killed her. Then she realized that very well could be the case and she grew even more nervous. She almost sighed with relief when he tapped her on the shoulder, giving her permission to rise. She caught herself just in time because she knew it would be improper and she did not want to risk losing this job now that she was so close. She just had to dance for him.

"Now my lord how do you wish me to prove my ability to dance?"

He arched a brow gave the briefest smile then held out his hand to her expectantly.


	6. The dance

-1AN: Ok so due to a series of errors on my part I accidentally lost chapter 6 I am rewriting it here so it may not be as good as it was before, it may be better who knows review and tell me.

BTW Spotting is a ballet or ballroom dance term, it's when you keep your eyes fixed on a stationary point as you spin so you don't become dizzy.

"But…your arm…"

"Do not mistake this Sesshomaru as any less of a Taiyoukia simply because of the loss of a limb."

Kagome stood gape jawed staring at Sesshomaru, he was beautiful in his righteous fury, slowly realization dawned on her that his penetrating gaze was rested firmly on her wide eyes.

"Oh I didn't mean anything, I just didn't want to…"

She never finished her sentence because Sesshomaru swept her up off the floor and pulled her to him, there wasn't an inch of her body that was separate from his. Her breathing came faster as his hand lifted gently off her hip only one finger staying placed on her kimono, the silk seemed to melt away it felt as if his cold, strong, sure, finger was stroking her skin as it made the long, sinuous journey up her spine. Her heart felt like it would pound right through her ribs when his hand moved over her shoulder and down first one arm then the other.

She looked into his eyes as they began to move to music that existed only for them, his gaze held her firmly in place, there was no room for being shy when the great western lord was staring at her as if he could read her soul through her eyes. Kagome slowly began to let her eyes roam down Sesshomaru's body, he was not wearing his armor or his soft cute fluffy thing and his kimono was slightly open giving her a small view of his pale, perfect chest, she could hardly believe how much she wanted him. 'Wait I am talking about the western lord here, Sesshomaru is evil, and bad, and probably plotting how best to kill me without getting his clothes all bloody. There is no way he wants anything to do with me I am so stupid, he kidnapped me and made his property how could I be thinking about tracing my lips along that slim piece of visible flesh.'

Kagome closed her eyes to get the image of Sesshomaru's lips on her skin, out of her mind and suddenly she felt everything spinning, he had twirled her out and she had been so busy thinking of him she had forgotten to spot. She stumbled and crashed back into his rock hard chest, then looked up at him shyly expecting him to seem annoyed or make some comment about pathetic humans, but instead he seemed slightly amused. Shocked Kagome's mouth hung open slightly and his eyes became more intense, she wasn't sure why but Kagome moved closer, standing on her tip toes she slowly reached towards his mouth unconsciously asking for something she never expected she would get from him.

However in a moment of weakness Sesshomaru wrapped his arm tightly about her waist and pulled her impossibly closer lifting her off the ground and whispering his lips across hers, after a moment a shock Kagome changed, she went from passively allowing the kiss to forcefully deepening it. Sesshomaru allowed the kiss to deepen but he was as always in complete control, he slid his tongue along the seem of her lips which she had pressed tight against his in her innocent version of a passionate kiss. However when he expected fear and nervousness instead she opened her mouth for him threw her arms about his neck and tried to take more control of the kiss. Sesshomaru immediately pushed her away from him, and left her standing in the middle of the room as he took a moment to recollect himself.

Kagome felt her world shift, and suddenly she was bereft of Sesshomaru's innate heat, so there she stood in the middle of the room cold, alone and feeling very vulnerable. 'What on earth was I thinking?! I kissed Sesshomaru! Well technically he kissed me, but I kissed back, Have I gone insane he is evil, Inuyasha you better save me quick. From Sesshomaru, and myself.'

"Wench you do you ever listen when you are being addressed. This Sesshomaru was saying you are acceptable for the position as Rin's retainer, now however This Sesshomaru thinks you may not be appropriate."

"Good to know you mind can be so easily swayed."

Kagome shot back at him in a moment of anger. Sesshomaru shot her a glare that would make most humans soil themselves, Kagome was not most humans. She stared him down right back, hands on her hips, cheeks stained pink from anger and embarrassment, and her lips slightly swollen from their kiss.

"No this Sesshomaru's mind is never swayed, you will be bound to Rin."

Then he turned and spoke calmly and clearly called for Kiyama who rushed right in and accepted Sesshomaru's orders to move Kagome to a new room and prepare her for her new position. Kagome was still dazed from her own impulsive actions so she was easily led away, then Sesshomaru was left alone in the room with his thoughts. He couldn't understand what had possessed him to kiss the worthless Miko, but his lack of control angered him. Sesshomaru wanted to hurt someone or something, instead he stood completely still until he was sure he could control himself. Then he swore to himself nothing like this would ever happen again, and he left for the hot springs, he felt as if he needed a long relaxing bath.


	7. News to me

Koga P.O.V.

He opened his eyes expecting to experience what comes after death but all he saw was a thatch roof resting above him, he looked around as best he could and realized he was in some sort of hut, how he got here and how long he had been unconscious were both a mystery to him. That's when he heard a voice that sounded like it belonged to an angel and made him question his being dead theory.

"Your awake, that's a good sign, I was scared I lost you."

Then she leaned over and he sharply inhaled. She was the most beautiful wolf demon he had ever seen. She had long, silky, blonde hair, full soft pink lips, and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. It was like he could fall right into them, or as if she could use them to see into his very soul, He would have sworn he was dead and she was an angel but the pain in his chest was a constant reminder that he was still alive.

"Gosh you're looking pale. Well now that your awake maybe you could eat something. I made soup; I made sure it was mainly broth because I don't think you will be able to swallow much of anything."

"W…wh…who are you?" He managed to struggle out as he tried to sit up but the actions hurt quite a bit and cost him a lot of strength. She hurried over to him with a bowl of brown liquid that had little orange and green things in it, and smelled amazing.

"What's…?"

"Hush save your strength you silly boy, I'm Jasmine. I found you very nearly dead in the woods so I brought you here."

She bustled about finding more pillows and gently lifting him to a sitting position then checked his bandages to make sure she didn't reopen his wound. All this time he never took his eyes off the bowel she had placed near him, it was emitting a heavenly aroma, and making his mouth water.

"What" he said pointing as best he could to the bowel?

"Oh that's just some soup…well more broth really but it has carrots and peas and a little cabbage as well."

"Broth? Carrots?"

"You've never had broth or soup before? Doesn't you mate cook for you?"

"I…have…No mate."

"Oh me and my big mouth I bet you're just a lone wolf like me. Well don't worry I'll take care of you until you're better." She said gently spooning broth into his mouth.

INUYASHA P.O.V.

"Shut up and find the shards."

"Inuyasha I know this is taking a longer then usual but what do you expect we need Kagome."

"Shut up monk." Inuyasha yelled.

Then he jumped high into a tree while the others rested below.

"I don't need that dead bitch." He muttered to himself but deep down he knew that he truly did need her.

"So what even if I needed her she is dead it doesn't matter anymore."

That's when a soul collector came along and wrapped itself around him before moving away again.

"Kikyou," He whispered as he jumped from his tree and waited for her to come to him.

"Your group has bedded down early Inuyasha," She said with a raised brow.

"They are weak it is pathetic, But Kikyou are you not happy?"

"Why should I be happy Inuyasha?"

"Kagome is dead you are a full soul again."

"You are wrong; if my reincarnation were dead I would know it Inuyasha."

"WHAT! She got away from Sesshomaru. How, is she all right? Where is she?" He ranted demandingly to Kikyou.

"All I can tell you of my reincarnation is that her soul is confused and a little fearful."

"Damn that human she should come find me."

"What reason have you given her to return Inuyasha?"

"Shut up," He spit out "She should find me because she is mine."

"Well," Kikyou said angrily "I will leave because it seems your little group had best find you your woman Inuyasha."

With that, she walked off into the woods her soul collectors trailing behind her.

Inuyasha Ignored Kikyou's obvious anger and rushed back to his group.

"Get up you lazy morons Kagome's alive and we have to find her."

"Of course she's alive why wouldn't…" Sango gasped "Oh Inuyasha WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screamed angrily reaching for her weapon.

"None of your damn business." Inuyasha yelled back

"Please say you haven't done anything rash." The monk interjected trying to calm the situation.

"Look just shut up and find her got it?" With that he ran off into the woods in the direction he last left Kagome.

Miroku held Sango close as she cried into his chest. Then he slid his hands lower, and before she knew it, he gripped her ass and lifted her legs about his waist leaning her back against a tree. This made Sango gasp and Miroku seized yet another opportunity and he closed his lips over hers gently, questioningly he slid his tongue into her mouth and heard her moan in response. As he slowly grew bolder with the kiss she began to react to it kissing him back just as nervously but all at once, she stopped and put her hands on his chest pushing slightly against him. He reacted as if she had shoved him jumping way clear of her so that she would not feel crowded.

"What the hell was that?" Sango said in a half whisper.

Just then, Shippo came bursting through the trees with a large lump on his head.

"Come on you guys that Baka is pretty mad he told me to get you."

With that, they left to hunt for Kagome with Inuyasha at the head brooding and yelling for the rest to hurry. Sango avoided eye contact with everyone as she tried desperately to figure out why she had kissed the Letcher back. Miroku had a smile on his face and a swagger in his step, and poor Shippo was rubbing the bump on his head.


	8. Curiosity killed the Cat

Sesshomaru P.O.V

He watched from the doorway as Rin quickly picked up the steps to the Waltz, Kagome had been in his home for a month now and Rin had never seemed more energetic and happy. Her education was coming along rapidly in some areas such as dance but more slowly in others like math, this was common in children her age, or so Kagome told him. Sesshomaru could no longer deny his want for the Miko, her laugh, smile, kind words, soft eyes, everything about her was slowly warming his heart and melting the ice he had held there for centuries. It was because of this he kept himself as far away from her as possible. He only saw her to check in on Rin's education or at meal times during which occasions he completely ignored her and the quick smiles she sent his way.

"Look at Rin Lord Sesshomaru, Rin can do it."

The child exclaimed and Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod acknowledging her accomplishment, which gained him a smile from Kagome. That smile made him glad he had earned it and made him want to make her smile again, this train of thought greatly unnerved the Lord for he was not accustomed to caring what another thought of him, besides Rin. However, Rin was altogether different; she had created a small soft spot in his heart with her determination and her bravery as well as her giant heart. She was not like any other filthy human he had met she was worthy of his protection. The danger was in his mind the Miko was now worthy of it as well, because of the way she accepted her fate and found good in it, and the way she cared for Rin as if out of want and not by force. Kagome was different as well because his body silently yearned for hers to be beneath it, his demon instinct screamed for her submission and his heart was yearning for her love. The realization that he wanted her to love him shocked and angered Sesshomaru so much that he turned and left before he did something he would latter regret.

Kagome looked up from young Rin just in time to see Sesshomaru send her a look she couldn't decipher then turn and leave, she was baffled as to what she had done to earn such a look so she asked Rin.

"Rin did I do something wrong?"

"No Kagome why would you ask Rin that?"

"It's just that Lord Sesshomaru left so suddenly."

"Oh don't worry he dose that while we are at the castle. Soon enough Rin will travel with Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome and we will spend lots of time together."

The child chattered excitedly for a little while about all the wonderful things that happen when it is time to travel but Kagome was lost in her thoughts.

'How could he do this? He hardly spends anytime with me…I mean Rin, and one of the few times he does spare her a moment he just leaves suddenly without a word to me…Damn it I mean her. I don't care if he gives me the time of day, why should I all I care about is that he is good to this sweet child. Yeah that's it. I am going to give him a piece of my mind.'

"Rin hunny I think we have had enough lessons for today why don't you go play."

"Yes Kagome."

Rin said happily, as she ran off to look for Jaken. Once Rin was gone, Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's library hoping to find him there and not sure, what she would do if she did.

She marched up to the door and was about to open it when she heard yelling from the other side.

"You must sign I wont take no for an answer!"

Kagome quickly put her ear to the door just in time to hear Sesshomaru calmly reply.

"You will have to cousin for this Sesshomaru will give no other."

"You have no heir, no mate and you refuse to give the lands to Inuyasha, you have no choice but to sign over your lands."

"Your tricks did not work on my father nor will they work on me. This Sesshomaru will retain these lands and when the time is right an heir will be produced."

"Who would take YOU as a mate Sesshomaru? You will never have an heir."

Kagome heard footsteps and ran to hide behind a pillar just as a demon with long silver hair and hard, ice blue eyes stormed out of the room.

"Keep a close eye on that human you hold so dear, one never knows what might happen to her."

"You will not lay a hand upon Kagome or Rin. If you even attempt to this Sesshomaru will rip your life from your body and your son's reign will begin sooner then expected."

Sesshomaru said appearing to be calm but his voice held enough ice to freeze hell and he was giving the man a look that would send the most battle hardened Taiyoukia running scared.

"Soldiers will escort you to the southern border, this Sesshomaru advises you to keep to your own lands."

With that, he nodded to some bear demons and they stood beside the man that Kagome assumed was the Lord of the Southern lands and walked him down the hallway. Once he was out of sight Sesshomaru turned and glared right at her hiding place.

"Come to the library."

'Oops' was all she could think as she hurried to the library submission she decided was the only way she was going to live through this because he had to be angry that she had ease dropped on him. She dropped to the ground in the best sign of submission she could muster even though it went against ever instinct in her, which were demanding that she yell at him for his shortcomings in order to hide her own fear and uncertainty. Sesshomaru entered the room after her and for a moment paid her no mind.

'So the Miko listened to my meeting, that explains why I thought of her when he spoke of my human, it has nothing to do with me caring for her what so ever it was simply her scent. Though she had masked her scent well I hardly caught it and it seems my ambitious cousin of the south Minamiyori didn't sense it at all it would seem she is becoming stronger in her Miko powers.'

Sesshomaru turned to her to tell her he knew she was training in her Miko powers but what he saw stilled the words in his mouth. She was willingly knelling before him eye's closed neck bared, she looked beautiful and vulnerable, and the sight unnerved him greatly.

'Where did all her fire and defiance go?' He wondered to himself.

"Look at this Sesshomaru, Kagome." He said

She shivered at the sound of her name and opened her eyes expecting to see hatred, disgust and anger in his face but instead for a split second she saw concern, desire and another feeling she couldn't quite place. However, it was gone so fast she couldn't even be sure she had really seen it at all. It was then that her eye's snapped back to Sesshomaru as he took a menacing step forward and stared down at her with those fierce eyes that sparked fear in so many hearts and she thought 'This must be the end I have angered a beast and now I am most likely going to die.'


	9. Slipping away

Kagome couldn't stand to watch as he killed her so she dropped her eyes to the floor and waited for the blow.

" Kagome This Sesshomaru said look up."

Her name on his lips always sent a shiver of desire down her spine.

'wait desire? No I meant fear…didn't I?' She didn't get to think on this long because as her eyes met his her mind went blank of all logic. Instead of seeing cold amber his eyes looked to her like honey soft and sweet. He tapped her on the shoulder allowing her to rise and even after she was standing the looked lasted a little while before he went back to his normal distant self., then he began to speak.

"You seem to have heard there is a threat within this Sesshomaru's walls."

"I didn't mean to ease-drop, really. Don't kill me." she said the last so quietly she thought he wouldn't hear.

" If this Sesshomaru chose to kill you it would certainly have been done by now, human."

She stared at him eyes wide in shock, 'the Lord of the western lands, the great Taiyoukia, Sesshomaru himself, is going to let me live after something like that?'

"We will be traveling to you home village soon this Sesshomaru wishes to see it for myself. This Sesshomaru also feels we have a spy in this house hold and this Sesshomaru will use the trip to find out who it is.."

Kagome gasped at this news.

"No we cant go there", she said franticly.

'Why not Sesshomaru seemed to ask with that infuriatingly sexy arched eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru would not sink so low as to allow harm to come to your village while his property resided in it. This Sesshomaru will also protect your family from any and all threats, as This Sesshomaru can not have you slacking in your duties simply because you have lost one of your kin."

Kagome was about to respond when she took a moment to contemplate that, here was the great Lord Sesshomaru saying that he would keep her loved ones safe. 'Could he care about me? That's not possible I'm human, then again he seems to genuinely care for Rin, it's just hard to see because he isn't the emotional type like Inuyasha. Maybe he does care under it all maybe I just have to look for the signs. What am I thinking? I should be wondering where Inuyasha is and finding out a way to get out of here not watching to see if he cares for me like I'm starting to…NO I am SO not going there.'

"Kagome" Her name was a mere whisper on his lips and it snapped her out of the thoughts swirling through her mind, it also made her realize she was staring deep into his eyes which were shimmering like molten gold.

"Sesshomaru I…"

That was all she got out before he leaned in and kissed her, his lips a bare whisper on her own. It reminded her of the non kiss they shared after they danced and images of them, bodies entangled moving across the floor to a beat all their own flooded Kagome's mind.

Sesshomaru couldn't explain it but the way she stared so deeply into his eyes, as if she was studying them looking for something buried deep within his very soul made him want to get away from her as fast as he could. The look on her innocent face made him feel as if he was in danger of some sort, yet he couldn't help breathing her name as if it was a scared word. Nor could he help moving closer when an expression of confusion and embarrassment filled her beautiful blue eyes, turning them from sparkling sapphires into deep deadly water, and letting him know that innocent yet deadly look she gave him was not planed it was truly real. That's when he felt something within himself slip away a little and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into the blissful kiss her warm lips begged for.

After a moment her demeanor changed she went from limply accept his kiss to grasping his arms and pushing forward making him take the kiss a little farther to show her a little more but he regained himself and pulled away from her. He straightened up and moved to walk out the door.

"Wait." 

She said under her breath, knowing full well he could hear her. He didn't turn around but paused where he was to hear what she had to say.

"I need to tell you about something…"

She trailed off seemingly looking for what she wanted to say, as if this was something difficult for her. So he half turned keeping his body angled towards the door, letting her know her time was limited.

Kagome gathered her wits after that mind blasting kiss and realized he was going to leave before she told him what she wanted to say. He half looked at her and she knew he wasn't going to wait long before he left her there to sort her own emotions as he always did when he made her question all she knew to be true and safe, she decided it was best to come right out with it. She gathered all the courage and strength she had as she stood tall, hide her emotions behind a mask of pride, and said right into his smug eyebrow arched oh so sexy face exactly what needed to be said.

" I need to tell you about when I am from."


	10. A new perspective

Minamiyori The southern Lord P.O.V

'Damn Sesshomaru for his well run household and vast well tended lands, I must have them for my son. There is no other way, my son must realize he has responsibilities and stop all his foolishness and settle into the life he was meant to lead. The life of a lord. But I don't have to worry about that the 'Great Taiyoukia' has a chink in his massive armor.' He smiled as his 'chink' walked up to him.

"My lord I have come as you requested."

"Good now do you have what I want?"

" I am sorry my lord but I did not get placed as the young humans retainer, the position was given to a naïve, strange, young girl. A human girl."

"Really? Interesting, my cousin has taken a fondness for another human, she must be Kagome."

"Yes that is her name, she was first the wench of someone named Inuyasha, she reeked of him when she first came to the house. It very much offended Lord Sesshomaru."

"What? He took his brother's bitch? Why, what purpose could that serve?"

"She was badly injured he found her somewhere on his lands."

"That explains it then. You have done well my spy now return before you are missed." Then as they both began to walk away he turned back and added "Oh and Kiyama I asked you to get me the girl but you did not, next time do not fail me."

He watched over his shoulder as a shiver of fear passed through her then he walked away, after all he had to finish his new plan.

Inuyasha P.O.V

"We have been looking for weeks Inuyasha maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"That doesn't matter you stupid Monk, I will find her."

"You can't make her come back you Baka."

Inuyasha hit poor Shippo on the head knocking him out of Sango's arms. The demon slayer stopped the massive fire cat on a dime and went to the ground to help the poor kitsune.

"We don't have time for this," Inuyasha yelled at Miroku as he reached the ground where everyone else was looking in the brush for Shippo.

"Then you should have restrained your temper."

"Damn," Inuyasha mumbled when he realized they wouldn't leave the kit.

"Look let's just G…. Stay here and set up camp."

With that he bounded away into the woods. The group looked around at each other in disbelief, it was still mid day and Inuyasha was letting them stop, something had to be up with this. To bad they didn't go try to find out what Inuyasha was up to because he was only three hundred yards away doing something that could irrevocably change everyone's lives.


	11. A deal with the enemy & Love is found

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Come out, you think I don't know you're here? I can practically Taste your stink in the air." Inuyasha growled at the air in the field around him.

"I am not hiding_ Dearest cousin_," Minamiyori said filling the last two words with as much venom as he could.

"Don't call me cousin you filth." Inuyasha said as he ran at his cousin in a pathetic attempt at an attack

"Calm down we have business to discuss."

"I have no business with the likes of you or any other Inu Demon."

"So you haven't lost you woman then?"

At those words Inuyasha flew into a rage and began hacking and slashing at his cousin.

"Calm down you idiot half breed."

"Give her back she is MINE"

"I don't have her you fool."

Inuyasha paused in his futile assault long enough to push the hair out of his eyes and glare at his cousin before he ground out one word.

"Who?"

"Well Lord Sesshomaru obvio…"

Lord Minamiyori didn't get to finish his sentence as soon as Inuyasha had a name he ran off towards the western lands.

"Wait you fool."

The southern lord grabbed Inuyasha by his hair and pulled him to the ground.

"You can't just run off after Lord Sesshomaru you Baka."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to get back up. However half way to his feet his he glared at his cousin and tried to pull his hair away from him but Minamiyori just gave a tug and Inuyasha was on the ground again.

"Listen to me little half breed you can not try to take the human from your brother."

"…Why not" Inuyasha said from his position on the ground his face was red and his hands were balled into fists but he didn't move.

"Simple, he will kill you."

"He can't kill me I can beat him."

"You truly are ignorant. He hasn't killed you yet because he hasn't the right to, but if you touch his human he WILL kill you."

"What do you mean he doesn't have the right to kill me? And Kagome is NOT his human she is MY woman."

"Must I explain everything? It's all in the laws of the lords."

"The what?"

"Now I see why he refuses to make you his heir. The laws of the lords state the Sesshomaru can not kill you unless you give him fair reason because you are his brother and his heir if he has no child."

"What does this have to do with Kagome?"

" She was the alpha female of your pack, You left her injured in HIS lands."

Inuyasha looked ashamed "What's that got to do with anything."

"She became a gift to your brother and he decided to let her live in his home. She is now his property, and if you try to take her he has the right to kill you and he will, slowly."

"So if there is nothing I can do to get my woman back what are you doing here telling me where she is?"

"I have a plan that will get you your woman and get me what I want from your brother."

"What exactly do you want from my brother?"

"His lands I need them for my son."

"So I get my woman back and he loses his lands? Can I have his sword to?"

"You want Tokijin?"

"No I want Tensaiga then I will have both my father's swords and I will use them to kill his girl Rin right in front of him over and over again."

"Inuyasha you are more like your father then you are given credit for."

Sango P.O.V

She was laying out her bed roll when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she couldn't deny that she loved him. At least not to herself she was still to scared to let him know. Scared he would use it to get even closer to her then leave her to flirt his way into some other woman's life.

"Let me go Shippo might see."

"I sent him to look for Inuyasha."

"Well let go anyway."

"Sango what's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong" She said as she whirled about to glare at him but realized he was still standing just behind her and she was glaring right into his chest. She refused to be forced to look up at him so she took a step back and glared right into his beautiful eyes.

"I refuse to be some lechers toy."

She turned to walk away but she was stopped short by two words.

"Your not."

Her face and her resolve softened but she didn't want him to know that so she spoke over her shoulder rather then look at him.

"Then what am I to you."

"How could even have to ask? You're the girl of my dreams."

"You say that to every girl just before you ask them to bare you child."

"But I don't ask that of you."

"Why not?" she asked so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Miroku whirled her around and pulled her to him.

"Because I love you if I ask you to have my child I don't want it to be to save me I want you to be swollen with a child of our love not a child of your pity for my plight."

"That all sounds pretty but I know you Miroku you are a pervert."

"That may be true but I give you permission to hit me should I slip back into lecherous ways. But my dear I love you and I will try not to hurt you like that."

"You had better not because if you do I will punish you." She said as she pulled her face out of his robe and kissed him.

"That my dear," he said after a long sweet kiss, "sounds very intriguing."

Koga P.O.V

He walked into the bright lights of the valley where Jasmine lived she was sitting in the garden. She looked more beautiful then ever surrounded be wild flowers as she was.

"Hey good to see you out and about."

"Well even with demon healing a stab so close to the heart is nothing to laugh off."

"I know that but you were really weak I thought I would lose you." she said as she blushed bright red and quickly returned to working in her garden, he walked up and knelt beside her.

"I want to thank you for everything and though I must leave I want you to come with me."

"What? Why would you want that, and why do you have to go? We have everything two lone wolves could ever want right here."

She looked at him hopefully when she said this but he could tell she knew what his answer would be, he stood up in frustration.

"I am not a lone wolf, Jasmine I am the wolf Prince."

He saw her shock and he knelt again his voice softer now he went on to try and convince her to leave her safe little valley.

"Come with me, you are a princess in all ways. You have a kind heart, a helping spirit, you are gentle when you can be, firm when you have to be, you are beautiful beyond words inside and out. Let me make it official, let me make you MY princess."

Her eyes were full of unshed tears but she answered him in a calm voice, " You have business to settle and we both know it, we also know it could get you killed." At this point the tears spilt down her face and she turned away from him grabbing a sack with medical herbs and food.

"Go now Koga,"

She turned back to him once she had herself composed and handed him the sack.

"Do what you have to do, and if you live to come back to me I would be honored to be your mate."

He nodded to her took the sack and left, as soon as he was out of sight she collapsed on the ground crying her pain and fear into the wild flowers of her garden.


	12. blank memories

Sesshomaru P.O.V

He sat in his room head in his hands trying to absorb all the information the Miko had given him.

'She wasn't lying I smelled no tension on her, and this explains quite a lot about the strange human. It also might explain the attraction this Sesshomaru seems to have towards her. She is my property this Sesshomaru could simply take her, then this Sesshomaru would not feel the attraction anymore because she will no longer be something pure that this Sesshomaru cant touch. Yet that would irrevocably change her, that might jeopardize Rin's education. That is not something that can be risked. What Is this Sesshomaru thinking she is a human she is beneath this Sesshomaru I do not want her.'

He shook off his thoughts and walked to the classroom where Rin and Kagome were arguing.

"Rin has always spoken like this."

"But you shouldn't it is not proper."

Rin ran to Sesshomaru, "Does Rin speak wrong my Lord?"

"This Sesshomaru sees no problem with your speech," Kagome looked at him with exasperation evident on her face. "but you must do as you are told."

"Yes my Lord." Rin said a hint of a sulk in her voice.

"It is almost time for noon meal why don't you go get washed up Rin."

The child ran off to the wash room as soon as her lord requested it. Kagome giggled at the eager to please child and headed for the door oblivious to Sesshomaru.

"Have Rin ready to leave by the evening meal."

"Go?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"I have decided we will leave early."

"To my town?"

"That is where I said we would go."

"But that was before…"

"When your town is changes nothing I still intend to take you and Rin there. I have a spy among my staff and must weed her out."

"But it wont let you in."

"It will, you will make it."

Kagome bit her lip and Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from imagining better uses for that mouth. 'Stop this.' He berated himself, 'but why I want the girl, why not take her?' he growled at himself, 'No she is human, she is different and yet….she would not have me, that is why I hold back,' he mentally shook himself. 'These thoughts are pointless.'

"This is not a request Miko we will travel to your time and you WILL take me through that well." With that he turned and left.

She stood in shock he had been arguing with himself, she could tell. She had been working hard on her Miko powers in her spare time, because she had nothing else to do while she was stuck in her room, and now she could do a lot more. Like get a basic feel for Sesshomaru's moods and always tell where he was in relation to her, and she had control of her purification powers. She could ball her power up and send it to any part of her body she could also make a shield of Miko power that would protect her. She snapped herself out of her musing and went to the room her room to get ready for lunch she closed her door but failed to notice that it pooped back open a little bit.

Sesshomaru was walking towards his room after having visited the hot springs when he heard something coming from the Miko's room. Her door was slightly ajar so he decided to look in on her, but spying was beneath him and this was his home so he simply opened the door the rest of the way and saw her there he saw her curled onto her window seat crying. This behavior was not strange to him Rin cried in her sleep sometimes and he understood that this meant pain or sadness, but what had made this human cry? As he puzzled over this he saw some strange drawing on the ground, it had the Monk and the demon slayer of Inuyasha's pack sitting together and his hand was dangerously close to her bottom. There was also the dead priestess and Inuyasha sitting near each other, he had an emotion in his eyes that made him sick, and there was also a fox kit sitting on Kagome's lap while she looked at Inuyasha with the same emotion he held for the dead bitch. However the emotion in Kagome's eyes coupled with the fact that she sat right next to Inuyasha with his arm around her made Sesshomaru growl possessively and he wanted to deny that it affected him that badly but the proof was in his unbidden response to someone else touching her, even if it was only a drawing.

She had just gotten in her room and she heard a bird chirping outside her window, with tears in her eyes she went to that window, clutching her picture of her friends to her chest, she sat on the seat carved into her wall beneath it so she could watch those birds.

'they are so free and happy flying with their friends. I might never see my friends again.' She dropped her picture to the ground and curled up on the seat to cry. 'Why doesn't Inuyasha come for me? Why am I even here?' she tried hard but couldn't remember, this caused her to cry even harder. She was so engrossed in her misery she didn't feel his presence, nor did she hear him growl, it wasn't until he called to her that she realized he was there.

"Human"

"Oh you scared me," She said as she quickly wiped her eyes, got up from her seat, and bowed to him, "How may I help you my Lord?"

"Explain this drawing."

He nodded to indicate the photo on the floor.

"Oh it's a picture…um…It's made by a device from my time called a camera, it freezes a moment in time on a special kind of paper so that you can always see it and you never forget."

"I see, you have more." He said it wasn't a question more like a command.

"Well yeah but none you'd be interested in."

"Did This Sesshomaru ask you to say what this Sesshomaru is and is not interested in?"

"Well no it's just that…."

"Show me."

He once again commanded her. She moved to her dresser as Sesshomaru took a seat on her bed. She turned around pictures in hand and stopped dead in her tracks the sight of cold, ruthless, unmerciful Lord Sesshomaru sitting on her bed, his hair wet, the Yukata he wore to bed was tied to loosely and falling open to reveal his perfect chest and a peek of his strong tight abs, he was surrounded by the pink sleeping bag she had unzipped to make a comforter and the few stuffed animals she had brought. All in all the sight was to much and she couldn't help but drop the pictures in shock at how sexy he looked and at the same time bring her hands to her mouth to stop the giggles over how silly he looked.

"Something amuses you Miko?"

He asked as he arched one sexy eyebrow at her.

"I have a name you know."

She said anger clear in her voice.

"Just because you own me doesn't mean you can call me whatever you want."

He arced an eyebrow at her and she realized what she had said.

"Well it doesn't mean I have to answer to it."

Surprised he looked her over and grinned she had unknowingly taken a fighters stance as if her anger was to such a point that she would actually fight him, 'I must teach this girl who is boss.'

Kagome balled her fists and planted them on her hips which consequently made her breasts bounce.

"You can't just give me the silent treatment like I'm some kind of child."

'No she's not a child she is a woman, one that has a delicious body and mind, now I just have to break her. When she is a whimpering submissive fool like every other woman she will hold my interest no more.'

"You will answer to what ever this Sesshomaru chooses to call you,"

He raised his hand before she could argue,

"However this Sesshomaru sees no reason to argue about this _Kagome_."

He placed extra emphasis on her name and watched as it made her shiver.

"Now show me." He said gesturing toward the photos.

She couldn't speak so she merely nodded her head and grabbed up her pictures trying to get herself under control. She then had to decide if it was safe to sit next to him, she thought better of that knowing if she accidentally reached out and felt that silky hair he would kill her. So she knelt on the floor and held up the first picture for him to see.

"This is me when I was very young, and my mother and father, mother is pregnant with my baby brother Sota."

She said then she switched pictures when he nodded that he had seen it.

"This is a few years later right before I found the well,"

"Your father aged quite a bit."

"Huh?"

She said confused but then realized what he meant.

"Oh no that my grandpa, dad died not long after Sota was born."

Sesshomaru simply nodded again and Kagome changed to the last picture the one he had already seen.

"This is me and all my friends taken just before what ever happened that landed me here."

"Interesting, you don't remember it at all."

"No I remember I went home for fresh supplies then I woke up here."

"Yet you are most accepting of this situation."

"What choice do I have?"

"You could fight for your freedom."

"And die trying."

"True."

"No thank you, I will just wait for…"

"For what Kagome."

He paused but she refused to look at him so he went on

"For Inuyasha? He won't come and even if he did I would simply kill him."

Kagome looked shocked.

"You would kill him just for trying to save me?"

"Save you!"

He seemed slightly outraged at her words,

"Woman you are released from your duties until you remember what happened."

He stood then and turned to go but he stopped in the doorway.

"To answer your question, Yes, you belong to this Sesshomaru by right Kagome. This Sesshomaru would kill him and any other who tried to take you."

Once he was gone Kagome put her pictures away and got ready for lunch all the while trying to remember the events that had brought her to Sesshomaru's home but she only felt a great sadness where her memories had been.


	13. Memories found again

Kagome and Rin were just walking into the room for their afternoon meal when Jaken came in the room.

"You humans will not be dining with the lord this supper you will have a cold meal and go to your rooms to pack you travel with the lord tonight you will leave the castle before last meal."

"What will we be eating?"

Jaken snapped his fingers and a lizard demon came into the room with a tray on his back, on the tray were cold cuts of meat cheese and some rolls. Kagome walked over grabbed the tray and placed it on a table quickly turning the cold cuts into sandwiches which she split with Rin.

"Thank you Jaken, the lord eating cold meats as well?"

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat human food. He does like tea though."

"The lord doesn't wish to have his meal yet, now do as you are told wench."

Jaken said looking disgusted at being questioned by a human.

"Thank you Rin"

Kagome said ignoring Jaken.

"Why don't you take your sandwiches to your room and get ready to leave."

"Ok lady Kagome Rin will go get ready."

She said grabbing some sandwiches and running off.

'I must remember to try harder to teach her not to speak like Sesshomaru does.' Kagome thought as she went down to the kitchens to ask for a tray of tea for Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kagome how can we help you?" asked a kitchen servant.

"I would like to take a tray of tea to Sesshomaru, prepare me one."

"Right away Lady Kagome."

As the servant went about gathering the tea in walked Kiyama.

"Kagome I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hello Kiyama." Kagome said with a smile.

"Come spend the day with me?"

"I can't we are traveling today."

"I thought you didn't travel until dawn?"

"No we leave today." Kagome said getting a little suspicious of how much this mattered to Kiyama. The servant who had finished preparing the tray cleared her throat effectively interrupting the conversation.

"Thank you." Kagome said accepting the tray, "Well if you excuse me we will have to catch up when I return."

"Of course, good day lady Kagome."

As Kagome went to Sesshomaru's room she never noticed Kiyama running off into the woods.

When Kagome opened Sesshomaru's door he sat there on his bed as cold, unmoving and beautiful as the mountains. She was standing in the doorway simply staring at him when he spoke and the suddenness of his voice as well as the intensity of the look he gave her almost made her drop the tea tray.

"What are you doing in here."

"I…I brought you some tea."

"Leave." He said and looked away from her. This action overwhelmed her with frustrated rage.

"How _DARE_ you. I try to do something nice and you just dismiss me like I'm nothing? You rude, arrogant, pompous… "

She never finished her sentence because he took the tray and dropped it on the table and pulled her to him crushing her mouth under his grinding himself into her and rubbing his tongue along her lips until he forced her to open up for him, then he slid his tongue deep into her mouth pulling a response out of her. He made her shiver, twitch, grind, and moan, he made her fight to be closer to him then he moved away leaving her feeling cold(as she was now befit of his innate heat) and confused.

"Go now." He said calmly "Before this Sesshomaru finishes what has been begun, do not forget you are waiting for your sweet Inuyasha to rescue you."

Very much confused and upset Kagome moved forward.

"You are angry with me?"

When Sesshomaru said nothing Kagome continued.

"I am your property, a slave held against my will, and you're mad at me for wanting my friends to save me?"

Sesshomaru was on her again in a flash, not crushing this time but close enough that she could feel him against her.

"This Sesshomaru _SAVED_ you from _HIM_." Sesshomaru said calm and clear.

"What!?"

Kagome asked her startling sapphire blue eye's wide and watery as she looked up at his sharp truthful golden ones.

"This Sesshomaru does not know why but Inuyasha attacked you, he nearly killed you, this Sesshomaru found you, brought you here, and protected you by making you MINE. This Sesshomaru made sure you were treated well when you were made Rin's retainer, THIS SESSHOMARU, gave you the freedom of the house and gardens, and even assented to call you by your name. When Kagome were you treated as my captive?"

"Being well kept property is just as bad, but I…Can't believe Inuyasha would…hurt me." She closed her eyes trying to remember, trying to see it, then she felt a hard slap. The pain, so unexpected especially from someone she trusted sent the memories crashing back into her mind. She remembered everything Inuyasha had said and done to her.

"Oh god no." She moaned and hit the floor "How could he?"

"How could he hurt you? Kagome surly you are not that simple minded? He doesn't love you or he wouldn't run to the dead Miko."

"That's not what I meant." She said lifting her tear covered face from her shaking hands and rested her now water blue eyes on his hard amber one's, "How could he…he…" She broke down again and Sesshomaru became concerned he pulled her onto his bed to sit next to him (Because he was to great to sit on the floor)

"Explain"

"He violated me, he hurt me and ripped my innocence from me."

She sobbed harder and Sesshomaru growled at the thought of Inuyasha touching what was his.

"Are you prepared to leave?"

"Yes."

She said between tears.

"When you regain your composure we will go."

She curled into Sesshomaru who simply sat there not sure how to respond to her tears, so there they sat for a good thirty minutes with Kagome curled into Sesshomaru's side his arm around her shoulders until finally she stopped and dried her eyes.

"I am so sorry."

"No need, go gather Rin and your things and be out front in five minutes that is when this Sesshomaru will leave."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru."

She said and hurried away, her new memories weighing heavily on her mind.


	14. Inuyasha takes Kagome

Inuyasha P.O.V

"Inuyasha move your pack faster, Kiyama says they leave today we need to prepare."

"Damn" Inuyasha muttered then moved back to yell at the group. "Move it guys we have to get to Kagome."

They ran faster and faster until they felt they would collapse.

"were here." Inuyasha said "Hide in the trees until I call for you." With that he ran off to get ready for his part in the plan

.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

'Ignorant, pointless, human, insufferably cheery, naïve, defiled…' Sesshomaru was naming all Kagome's faults to remind himself he hated her but that last one gave him pause. 'I shouldn't have added that to the list even thinking it is cruel and such pettiness is beneath This Sesshomaru, what that arrogant half demon did to her is not behavior fit for someone of my fathers blood, he has acted like a human.' Sesshomaru thought disgusted. 'She should be taught there is more beyond that pain, she should be shown the pleasures of being a woman.' He thought then he turned and began to walk.

Wait master, wait for me!" Jaken squealed as he ran for Sesshomaru who looked over his shoulder. Jaken was running and behind him were Kagome and Rin, he paused for half a second then moved on again. Eventually they all caught up to him.

"We will walk to your well."

Kagome didn't question him because she knew he was right and had his reasons. She also knew he wouldn't tell her his reasons. 

He was surprised and pleased that she didn't ask him why they were walking, nor did she complain. There was trust and wisdom in that choice. Rin was skipping around happy that they were traveling again and Kagome couldn't seem to still the girl Sesshomaru took one look at her and Rin's chatter quieted and she walked demurely along side Kagome.

"Master I don't see the need to travel with the pathetic humans." Jaken squawked

Sesshomaru simply gave him a look as well and Jaken was silent. They traveled in this fashion for days but every night after they set up camp and Sesshomaru brought them food, Kagome cooked it and told stories around the fire. And everyone listened Rin excitedly, Jaken grudgingly, and Sesshomaru listened intently but he pretended he wasn't listening at all. Then when they bedded down the first night Kagome laid herself towards the edge of the group but Sesshomaru grabbed her things while everyone was busy and she had no idea where it went until she looked to Sesshomaru and saw her sleeping bag right next to the tree Sesshomaru was leaned up against. Every night after that Kagome slept peacefully under Sesshomaru's watchful gaze. Then after a week of travel they got to Inuyasha woods the air grew thick with black fog which surrounded the group, Sesshomaru automatically put Rin up atop Ah-Un knowing the two headed Dragon would not let anyone come near the girl and that it would run away from the fighting and the smoke. He then moved Kagome to his side.

"Jaken move to Kagome's side and guard her."

"Why are we guarding this Human my lord?" Jaken said in shock

Sesshomaru didn't answer but he hit Jaken on the head with the hilt of his sword and that got the message across pretty plainly, do it or die. Sesshomaru wasn't worried about the idiotically simple plan for Inuyasha to take Kagome from him because he would smell the half breed from a mile away even in this fog, but something seemed to be wrong with that. 'The half breed is stupid but he is not THIS stupid, what does he have planned?'

That's when Sesshomaru felt his nose tickle, 'pepper perhaps he is not so stupid after all this will kill my sense of smell but only for a little while so he must be moving fast to finish this.' With that thought he reached for Kagome and felt her slipping backward away from him. 'NO' His mind screamed and he whirled around only to face Inuyasha but Kagome was no where to be seen.

"Come on Sesshomaru I'm going to kill you and end this now."

"Even if I had the time for you half breed filth this Sesshomaru wouldn't waste the nonexistent effort it would take to kill you."

"You liar you can't kill me it's in the law of the lords."

"Ah so that's how you manage to arrange this whole little melodrama, You have been talking with that insufferable twit Minamiyori."

"Enough chit chat." Inuyasha yelled realizing he had reviled to much then he ran at his brother yelling his attack. "Wind Scar."

Sesshomaru easily moved out of the way "This Sesshomaru will leave Jaken to handle you this Sesshomaru has more pressing matters little one."

"You wont find her, she is mine and she is away in a safe place where you can't smell her or feel her, not for another five hundred years at least."

"Hmm." 

Was all Sesshomaru said as he turned his back on Inuyasha knowing this would enrage him.

"Damn you don't turn you back on me."

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru again but this time Sesshomaru didn't move right away and Inuyasha thought he was going to land his blow, so he left the sword out of it and attacked with his claws. Sadly for him Sesshomaru already knew exactly what he intended to do, he couldn't kill Inuyasha because Inuyasha had done nothing to warrant it. Sure he had taken Kagome but he had only taken her where Sesshomaru himself had been taking her so he had no excuse to kill his half brother just yet. He was a reasonable demon and he even though he hated his brother he saw an opportunity to use him. So when Inuyasha was about to rip the cloth of his haru, Sesshomaru spun around and pinned him to a tree, whips of poison shot out around Inuyasha so that if he so much as inched forward he would be in sever pain and shortly dead.

"Go on then do it." Inuyasha said

"This Sesshomaru is not going to kill you."

"That's right because you can't. The great Lord Sesshomaru is bound by a bunch of stupid laws."

"This Sesshomaru will break that law anytime that you become more of a nuisance then you are worth be sure to remember that. But at the moment this Sesshomaru has a use for you."

"What's that?"

"You will take this Sesshomaru to the well, you will also aid in bringing down Minamiyori."

"Why should I?"

"If you prove useful to this Sesshomaru there will be no need to kill you."

"That's not enough give me Kagome back."

"She is not property to be given or taken away, She has the right to chose."

"Then give me time with her alone."

"This Sesshomaru will not allow that you could cause harm to her again, and for that this Sesshomaru would kill you."

"Fine then we will both spend time with her, we will go to the future together and we will both spend time with Kagome then she can decide."

"This Sesshomaru finds no fault in your offer and accepts it, however it would be wise to remember this Sesshomaru is not in the habit of bargaining with the likes of a half breed so do not become accustomed to it. The next time this Sesshomaru makes you an offer it should be considered a final one."

"Yeah whatever."

Sesshomaru let Inuyasha go then he called Ah-Un to him, Rin was on his back and Kagome's friends were chasing him trying to get at the child.

"Oh I forgot about them." Inuyasha muttered "Hey it's ok guys leave her alone."

"Inuyasha be careful Sesshomaru is behind you." The monk yelled

"I know you moron we are going to help him out."

"For what purpose?" Sango asked

"None of your bossiness just do as your told."

"No not this time we want answers." Shippo yelled

"You are the demon hunter whose brother is Kohaku." Sesshomaru said

"Yes." Sango answered warily

"This Sesshomaru will save your brother from Naraku."

"Why would you do that?"

"Rin has taken a liking to the boy."

Sango thought about it for a moment "Ok were in."


	15. On the Way

Minamiyori's P.O.V

"Damn him to hell, he has foiled my plan."

"Damn who father? What plan?" Asked a young Inu demon who was slightly taller then Minamiyori, with the same long silver/white hair and golden eyes. That however was where the similarities end, for this demon had a face that almost looked feminine and a much slighter build with a woman draped about him and another looking severely jealous from the doorway behind him.

"Furitou why are the kitchen maids hanging all over you?"

"Because the laundry maids are in my bed all worn out."

"Damn it boy how many times do I tell you not to sleep with the help?"

"Many times father and I listened very well none of them slept at all."

"You have to stop acting like a joke and start acting like a lord."

"Father I truly don't wish to BE a lord."

"Well you will be one someday and you'd best start taking some responsibility."

"You bore me father I'm going back to bed."

"This is exactly the behavior that has forced me to take drastic measures."

This made Furitou stop and turn back to his father worry flickered over his face before he got himself under control and put his mask of calm indifference back in place.

"What kind of measures father?"

"It doesn't matter but we will have house guests soon, human females, you must promise not to compromise either of them or we would have nothing to barter."

"Father!" Furitou gasped "Not Sesshomaru's humans? We will be killed all of us."

"Nonsense Lord Sesshomaru would not attack another lord over something as simple as his help, he couldn't it is against our laws, but he will want them back so we will be able to gain his lands right out from under him."

"You risk your life for LAND?"

"I RISK MY LIFE SO YOU WILL HAVE DECENT LAND TO RULE OVER AND YOU WILL QUIT THIS FOOLISHNESS OF WOMANIZING AND ACT LIKE A LORD!" Minamiyori yelled red faced with his impatience at his son's life style as well as his plans being questioned.

"Father one day you will accept that I am not you, I just hope it doesn't come at the expense of your life."

With that said Furitou left his father and went about his business.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"How will you save him?" The demon hunter called Sango asked. She had been quite and contemplative the whole day, now it was dark, Inuyasha had gone to hunt for his pack and Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree watching as Rin played in the flowers. Sesshomaru saw no reason to answer her but he also saw no harm in winning this human to his side, 'Kagome will like it if her friends no longer fear me she will be easier to convince that my home and my bed are her place in this time.' So as Sango was about to walk away rejected by his silence Sesshomaru spoke.

"He was not killed by Naraku, but he nearly died, you buried your brother alive."

Sango was shocked and tears were falling from her eyes like rain when Sesshomaru continued.

"It was not your fault Naraku put him so close to death you would have felt no breath and no beating from his heart."

"How can you be so sure of this?" Sango asked nearly yelling, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and she put her hand over her mouth thinking she had just given him cause to kill her or at the very least stop talking to her, Sesshomaru however continued.

" Naraku has no power to raise the dead, he did however trap your brother's spirit between this world and the next, the Tensaiga can kill the spirit demon holding his soul and he will live when the shard is removed."

"Oh no." Sango sobbed to herself.

"Your reaction is questionably demon hunter. This Sesshomaru can save your brother, a blood bond you humans feel connects you very deeply, yet you weep over this information."

The way Sesshomaru said it was a statement not a question and though what he said made it sound as if he was confused he showed no such emotion in his face or in the way he kept his attention on Rin with Sango sitting in his peripheral vision.

"He is my little brother it was my job to take care of him an… and I BURIED HIM ALIVE! If that wasn't bad enough I let NARAKU get him." Sango said in half sobs half screams of pain and rage. Sesshomaru allowed this rude tone of voice because of her obvious distress as well as Kagome's attachment to the girl.

"You could have done nothing if you had realized he was alive and Naraku had not trapped his soul he would now be dead. Your mistake saved his life. He will carry the burden of his deeds all his life but he will have a life and time to make atonements for the blood on his hands." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly and a bit soothingly.

"Thank you."

Sango said shaken to her very core at the way Sesshomaru was treating her, most people wouldn't have seen it, hell she had missed it for a very long time, but she saw it now. 'Sesshomaru has feelings and he shows them, you just gota watch closely and know what to look for.' Sango thought with shock, 'I thought he was an evil person always out for what's not his but that's not right either, he is always out to protect what is his, and he feels that Inuyasha can't handle the Tetsaiga therefore it's dangerous in his possession. He doesn't know that Inuyasha can't part with the sword. I have to make sure and tell him, but I can't be to obvious about it.' Sango walked toward the fire as Inuyasha was getting back with the food and once he had skinned it she began to cook all the while planning how to talk to Sesshomaru about Inuyasha.

'Everything lately has been very confusing for Rin, Lord Sesshomaru brings Miss Kagome home and Rin begins to learn, but now she is gone and Rin has free time to play. That's good Rin supposes but Lord Sesshomaru is much more harsh and watchful over Rin now. What could be going on?' Rin thought these things as she stood near a pond chasing frogs much to Jaken's distain.

All the while Sesshomaru kept sharp Eye's upon her She still held the innocence of a child but her mind began to search out reason for the strange happenings in the world around her all signs that she was fast approaching an age where the world would affect the brilliant light that circled her and radiated out in her smile. Sesshomaru would do anything to keep that smile from being diminished or taken away, it was one of the very few things that made Sesshomaru feel as if he wished to smile. Who would have guessed that the smile of a small child would be the thing that reached the lord's heart, and a human Miko would be who set it aflame.


	16. Connection

AN: I just noticed I made a mistake in some of my chapters by having Sesshomaru say I instead of this Sesshomaru. It is a grievous error on my part that makes Sesshomaru sound nothing like himself I am sure he will hunt me down for this and kill me so I must endeavor to right the terrible wrong however that will take some time which means chapters will be at a stand still again for a little bit. I am sorry I know I was just managing to get chapters rolling out again but life is far crazier for me then you could possible comprehend. On a lighter note enjoy this chapter and please review. Also I don't know HOW the chapter ended up underlined but I fixed it.

Miroku P.O.V

He watched as Sango walked along lost in her own thoughts he knew she had much on her mind now that Sesshomaru had promised to free Kohaku, and that he should give her space, but he wanted so badly to be near her to comfort her and make her pain disappear in the shadow of their love. He wanted all these things but would not push for them, what he had managed to gain with Sango was to new to be pushed just yet. Especially in front of so many people, but they never had a moment alone.

"We're here." Inuyasha announced in a gruff voice as they reached the Well, Miroku noticed he bypassed the village they frequent as well as the God tree where he has his meetings with Kikyou.

"This is where you took Kagome?" Sesshomaru said his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said loudly then he mumbled "I knocked her out and dropped her in the well."

"You did what!" Sango yelled hand on her weapon.

"Inuyasha as if what you have already done is not bad enough you must keep compounding upon your mistakes?" Miroku added shaking his head in disdain as if he had any room to talk with all his lecherous activity and his many reprimands by Sango. While the others yelled at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stood slightly away debating killing the whelp for what he had done, but knowing he couldn't, he didn't know how the well worked exactly.

"Look I did what I had to do now quit bitching and set up camp."

"No need for a camp we will travel to Kagome now." Sesshomaru said

"I will go get Kagome now, you guys will wait here." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru slid his Tokijin out of it's sheath with his thumb just enough for the sun to catch the metal and let everyone know he would use it.

"No This Sesshomaru is going to retrieve Kagome."

"You can't." Inuyasha said very self-satisfied Only I can travel to her time."

"Explain." Sesshomaru commanded an air of violence surrounding him.

"She is connected to Inuyasha that's the only reason he can get through." Shippo spoke up.

"Yeah connected by her love for me." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Actually it's by the necklace she put on you to control you." Shippo added with a giggle.

"Why you little pest." Inuyasha growled and he ran toward Shippo who automatically ran and hid behind Sesshomaru where his new friend Rin was.

"Come any closer to her and this Sesshomaru shall kill you." Was all Sesshomaru needed to say to freeze Inuyasha in his tracks because even he knew that when it came to that little girl he would not fail to kill on the spot.

"Look" Inuyasha said in a macho tone to cover the fear all had seen at Sesshomaru's threat, "You can't go so just stay here and don't make a nuisance of yourself."

"This Sesshomaru will pass through the well."

"I am sorry but your not connected to Kagome in anyway so you can't" Sango said quietly

"This Sesshomaru has a connection to the Miko."

"What connection?" Inuyasha demanded

Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow as if to say, who the hell do you think you are, and remained silent.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru we would really like to understand, so that young Rin doesn't have to worry because if you do try and fail you could be purified." Miroku said calmly it was a lie but Miroku was so practiced a liar that not even Lord Sesshomaru could detect when he told one, the trick was convincing yourself what you say is the truth.

Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment then sent a glance down at Rin that no one but her noticed.

"This Sesshomaru has a connection to the Miko, she was cut by this Sesshomaru's claws once, while she was at the western castle, and she lived through the poison, but some will always live in her veins connecting her to this Sesshomaru."

Rin stared wide eyed at her lord shocked at what he said, 'He poisoned Miss Kagome? No that can't be true.' but even as she was denying it a memory flashed into her head.

FLASH BACK

Rin was running around the classroom much to the despair of her new retainer who was trying to teach her how to read, suddenly she slipped and cut her knee, she started crying uncontrollably. Kagome rushed to her side and was trying to comfort Rin so she could look at the cut which bleed quite a bit.

Sesshomaru came in alerted by the girls cries. Upon seeing Kagome, hands glowing a soft pink, bent over a whimpering, bleeding Rin, he walked over and yanked Kagome up by her arm holding her arm tightly he looked to Rin.

"Did she hurt you?"

"No," Rin managed to say between ever slowing tears, "Miss Kagome was making it all better."

"Making what better?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin tripped and got hurt Miss Kagome made Rin's knee feel better."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened for a split second when he realized the Miko had only been helping the child, when he tightened his grip his claws pierced her flesh which he didn't notice but Kagome did.

"How did she fall?" Sesshomaru demanded of the Miko but Kagome just stood there eyes wide and looking at the place he held her arm, her face was blanched of color and Sesshomaru himself looked to see what scared her so. That's when he saw his claws in her flesh and felt the pull in his system as poison seeped into the small Miko.

"Take the day off go to your room and stay there." Sesshomaru said but 'Damn' was all he wanted to say. Just as he had found a mother figure for Rin, a human someone that Rin would learn from and accept, he had killed her. The Miko was no doubt strong but she would not live through the night.

As Kagome walked from the room Sesshomaru turned to Rin and looked at her a moment before saying, "Your cut will heal well now the Miko did a good job on your leg." Then he did something unexpected he looked Rin in the eye and said, "This Sesshomaru is sorry." after that he quickly walked away.

END FLASH BACK

"You hurt Miss Kagome." Rin said in shock

Sesshomaru looked at the young girl openly now.

"Yes." Was all he said

"You thought she would die."

"Yes."

"How come she didn't?"

"She is stronger then this Sesshomaru expected her Miko powers fought the poison, but couldn't beat it, so they adapted to it and now it runs in her veins as if it belongs there."

"That's why she smelled different." Shippo said

"You hurt Kagome! I'm gona end you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his "Brother", "You act as if This Sesshomaru is the only one to nearly kill the human."

With that Inuyasha blushed and grumbled a bit but kept his hands to himself.

"Now that it has been established that this Sesshomaru has a connection to the human this Sesshomaru will go to her."

"Whose gona watch your precious Rin?" Inuyasha taunted

"The demon hunter, She wishes her brother to live therefore she will protect Rin with her life."

"Why?" Rin asked

Again Sesshomaru looked at the girl and debated answering, but there was no smile on that little face just a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru will save her brother, you and her brother are friends, if she dies someone must care for her brother and this Sesshomaru is the only one who could adequately keep the boy from Naraku. However if some harm where to befall you There would be no reason for this Sesshomaru to care for the boy after our deal has been kept"

Sango realizing this was the truth nodded her assent "I will look after her."

Sesshomaru gave an almost imperceptible nod then walked to the well, looked back at Inuyasha as if to say 'Well? Hurry up.' Inuyasha grumbled some more but jumped into the well, a soft light enveloped him before he reached the bottom and Sesshomaru jumped in right after him.


	17. deadly words

_AN: Wow been a long time but my life has been so crazy you have no idea. My grandmother stole my car then she bought it from me and I got a new one that turned out to be a piece of shit. Me and my fiancé got in a huge fight and almost split up so we decided to just go back to dating because we weren't ready for that next step yet, then he got in an accident and could have died, my mom went to jail, I graduated high school got kicked out of my house then got kicked out of the place I rented, moved down with my dad but my car died half way there and my dad had to come pick me up. Now I live in a tiny place and I am trying to get as much writing cranked out as I can. So enjoy this longer chapter._

_***********************************************************_

Everyone rushed to the well edge to see if Sesshomaru had made it, they peered over the rim, anxious of what they would find, only to see dirt at the bottom.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru make it. Or was he purified?" Rin asked scared

"Don't worry little one if he didn't make it we would see him at the bottom of the well." Miroku said patting the child on the head trying to quite the fears he had brought to life.

"But you said he could be purified." Rin whimpered

"Miroku didn't mean that he's a lecherous liar." Shippo said matter-of-factly

"Ok," Rin said but she didn't look so sure.

Shippo Ran up to Rin and grabbed her hand trying to take her mind off Sesshomaru.

"Come on lets go swimming in the river."

"Ok!" Rin said her face lighting up

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea it's almost time for snow and the water is a bit chilled." Sango said concerned

"Aw, Please." Shippo and Rin said in unison

"Oh alright but be careful."

With that the kids ran off into the river yelling and splashing one another.

Miroku realized that while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone he would have to push Sango and get her to talk to him and be with him, or he would lose her forever. So he sat in meditation forming a plan in his mind.

Meanwhile in the future

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the well looking down at Inuyasha who was crumpled on the floor, Sesshomaru gave him one disgusted look before he began to open his senses to this new time.

"Everything smells so vile, it offends This Sesshomaru's nose."

"Yeah well no one cares." Inuyasha said

"This Sesshomaru does not feel the presence of other demons."

"Humans rule this time."

"Impossible."

"Look you wana see Kagome or not?"

Sesshomaru said nothing merely walked away in the direction of Kagome's sent.

"Hey where are you going? You can't just barge in her house." Inuyasha said though he had done so many times.

Sesshomaru Ignored this and while Inuyasha jumped to the roof Sesshomaru walked right in the front door much to the surprise of Kagome's mother and little brother.

"This Sesshomaru is searching for the Miko called Kagome."

"Who are you?" Kagome's mom asked a little frightened of this new person.

Sesshomaru how ever simply looked at the woman and raised an eyebrow as if to say Yeah right I don't answer to you lady.

"Kagome could you come here please?"

"In a minute Mom."

"She'll be right down." Kagome's mom brushed off her fear of the intimidating Taiyoukia and offered him her hospitality, after all Kagome would never let danger into there home. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Sesshomaru assessed the woman's response and the fading smell of her fear. 'It seems she trusts Kagome…I mean the Human, she doesn't think I am dangerous, How foolish.'

"Um, don't you talk?" Asked a small human boy

"This Sesshomaru speaks."

"Don't be rude, He's our guest." The elder human said reproachfully " Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Sesshomaru simply looked around the home taking in the sights and smells as he waited for Kagome to come to his side where she rightfully belonged.

Inuyasha laughed picturing Sesshomaru talking to Kagome's mom then he jumped into the familiar upstairs window, he moved behind Kagome and covered her mouth.

"It's me don't scream." He said "Sesshomaru is down stairs come on lets get out of here."

Then he moved his hand and went to grab her but Kagome moved away from his touch horror written across her face.

"You… why are you here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you come near me I'll scream."

"What is wrong with you Kagome?"

"You…hurt me."

"Oh" He said looking down like he was ashamed "I am sorry Kagome my blood lust took over I couldn't control myself."

Kagome backed up looking skeptical, she couldn't deny that what happened was unlike Inuyasha but she couldn't bring herself to trust him either.

"Give me a chance that's all I'm asking"

"A chance for what?"

"To make it up to you, I wasn't myself, I'm sorry.

" How can I believe you."

"Who are you going to believe? Sesshomaru?"

"He was there for me, he saved me."

"I came to save you!"

"From what?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"I didn't need saving."

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

"Your right… it was sweet of you to try and save me…I guess I can give you another chance."

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore so called up the stairs in an icy cold voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Kagome you keep This Sesshomaru waiting."

"Shit why didn't you tell me it was him down stairs?!"

"I did tell you. What's the matter you scared of him or something?"

Inuyasha asked with a smug smile as he walked over towards Kagome.

"No, but it's bad manners to leave him waiting."

" What? You're not the least bit scared? He's down there with your family."

"Yeah, so what? It's not like he would do anything to them," Kagome said as she brushed him away so she could walk out the door "Your acting like I shouldbe scared of him," Then she turned and looked over her shoulder, her big blue eyes locking on his golden ones. She took a half second to think about how his eyes could be so similar to Sesshomaru's, yet at the same time be utterly different before she finished her sentence, "When you're the one who hurt me."

Inuyasha was floored by the pain and anger in Kagome's eyes, and what she said hit him like a physical blow. 'This shouldn't hurt it's not like she means anything to me beyond a shard collector. But something was very familiar about her eyes, that pain and anguish, it was so like Kikyou when I last saw her alive…'

Inuyasha shook his head soundly to shake off the memories and rushed down stairs to force Kagome away from Sesshomaru. 'She will be mine,' He thought possessively.

Kagome looked down the stairs and saw Sesshomaru standing in the living room with Sota staring at him hero worship style, she saw her mom in the kitchen making the evening meal, and from the corner of her eye she saw her grandfather attempting to sneak up behind the demon lord and place some crazy purifying seal on him. The look Sesshomaru shot Kagome let her know that this was not going unnoticed and she had better act fast if she didn't want him to retaliate. Luckily just then Inuyasha crashed down the stairs, tripped over Kagome, and landed face first between grandpa and Sesshomaru. Grandpa jumped, Inuyasha groaned, Sota laughed, and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome arching his eyebrows and moving his mouth the barest hint of an inch upward in a way that brought to mind how a bemused smirk would look on a normal person. 'Wait now I understand Sesshomaru's slight facial expressions? When did that happen?'

"Kagome come to the table." Sota called impatiently

"Oh right, coming."

Kagome mumbled all the while thinking 'Can things get any stranger?'

Her internal question was answered shortly after everyone, except Sesshomaru who merely had some Saki, finished a meal of Ramen and tea.

"This Sesshomaru shall retire." Then he stood turned to a very perplexed Kagome and continued "Show this Sesshomaru to his accommodations."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru simply arched one of his delicate eyebrows as if to say, you are dumber then you look if you really expect me to answer that.

"We're staying in your time for a few days."

Inuyasha threw in so Kagome could keep up.

"Why?"

"Enough. This Sesshomaru will not be kept waiting."

"Kagome don't be rude show them where they can stay."

"Oh…um…ok mom"

Kagome answered uncertainly then she stood and lead the way upstairs trying to figure out where it was best to put them.

"Um I guess you can have the formal guest room Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha you can take my room."

"Absolutely not."

"No way"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru answered at the same time.

"Why should he get the nice room? I am just as important as he is."

Inuyasha sulked as usual, which earned him one of Sesshomaru's usual dark looks.

"The half breed will not stay in the room of one of this Sesshomaru's property."

"Ok then Inuyasha can take Sota's room and Sesshomaru can take the guest room?"

"Still not satisfactory, the mutt should sleep far from this Sesshomaru."

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha yelled with a growl

"Ok I guess Inuyasha can stay with…"

She didn't finish her sentence before Inuyasha interrupted by leaping to the nearest window and perching on the ledge, looking back over his shoulder he muttered to Kagome.

"I'll find my own damn place to sleep."

Then he leapt into the tree that grew next to the house. Kagome rushed to the window feeling bad for hurting Inuyasha's feelings, which was exactly what he planed to happen.

"Oh Inuyasha," She muttered into the night air "Which you is the real you?'

Sesshomaru chose to ignore what Kagome said knowing nothing he said would change anything, instead he turned and started walking away.

" Where are you going?" Kagome asked

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat what has already been clearly stated."

"Your room is this way Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome said with a small bow quickly grasping that he wanted her to resume her role as his underling and knowing it was for the best. She needed these little reminders of her place as his property to keep from letting her mind contemplate dangerous impossible things. Like the way her heart skipped a beat whenever he looked at her, or how her knees went weak when he said her name. Yes defiantly could not allow herself to think these crazy things. She showed Sesshomaru to his room and asked if he required anything more from her, assuming he would simply dismiss her. Instead he turned to her and said exactly what she was trying not to let herself want him to say.

"Yes this Sesshomaru requires more from you. Come forward."

Knowing he would not allow her to leave and ignore his command Kagome moved closer. When she was close enough that she was easily in reaching distance of Sesshomaru she stopped.

"You confronted Inuyasha with what he has done."

It was a statement, as always.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

This answer irritated the demon lord for some reason unbeknownst to Kagome.

"Foolish human."

He said and he turned away from her in a clear dismissal, this angered Kagome.

"What's so foolish about me?"

Kagome said stomping her right foot on the ground and balling her hands into fists, subconsciously taking a fighters stance just as did that day in her room. Admittedly this was not the smartest decision but Kagome was so upset with Sesshomaru's hot and cold attitude that she didn't spare a thought about the possibility of him killing her.

" He gave an excuse and you allowed yourself to believe it." Sesshomaru stated matter of factly "Your mind rebels against this idiocy but you allow your baser humanity to lead you."

" You are so infuriating, one minute you're my owner like I am some kind of dog…ok bad word choice, but still one minute you own me and that's it. The next you are all over me, you care about me and try to contain your baser desires so I won't be scared off. I just don't get it."

"You mistake many things." Sesshomaru said turning to Kagome he grabbed her and pressed her to the wall standing between her thighs, her wrists were quickly tied and behind her back before she even had a chance to react, his hand was then at her throat, one clawed finger placed at her jugular vein. " This Sesshomaru has no need to explain to you, but this you should not forget, This Sesshomaru is nothing like the pathetic half breed. This Sesshomaru does as this Sesshomaru pleases, and you do belong to this Sesshomaru."

"Kill me then, if that's what you want, I am yours after all."

"If this Sesshomaru wished you dead, you would be."

He said dropping Kagome in a heap on the ground.

"Then what? Whatever you want with me get it over with already."

"You may very well regret those words."

She could tell that was the last thing he would say, but that's all it took she was terrified of what the consequence of her temper tantrum. Sesshomaru however simply turned back to her, his face composed and icy as always, she cringed awaiting her punishment.

"Take this Sesshomaru to your hot springs."

Kagome sighed in relief that he seemed continent to ignore her words for now.

"We have indoor bathrooms now, it's this way."

She said collecting herself from the ground she lead the way to the bathroom grabbing him a towel and wash cloth along the way. After she left him with simple instructions on how to use the shower Kagome went to her room to contemplate all that happened that day.

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's roof waiting to hear her enter her room, finally hearing the sound of the door closing he dropped down into the tree and made himself look as uncomfortable as possible.

"What are you doing out there?"

"What's it look like? I am keeping an eye on you."

"You don't need to do that you know."

"You might be dumb enough to trust Sesshomaru but that doesn't mean I am"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha thoughtfulness, he was sweet unlike a certain mean Taiyoukia, Inuyasha wanted to keep her safe.

"You gota stay safe so we can get back and collect the shards."

"You're just the same Inuyasha you always were." Kagome huffed and slammed her window closed.

Everything was working out as Inuyasha planned Kagome would be angry for a little while but soon she would start to replay the scene in her head, that's when she would realize that he was just the same Inuyasha as always and she would invite him to sleep on her bedroom floor. His plan would have worked perfectly to if it wasn't for Sesshomaru who had a plan of his own.

Kagome was pacing her floor going over what Inuyasha said to her when she heard a noise from the hallway, she went to see what it was and found herself standing right in front of a very nearly naked Sesshomaru.

" Oh I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome turned and tried to go back in her room but found herself held fast in place, her back against Sesshomaru's chest, her feet slightly off the ground.

"You will regret your words, Kagome."

Sesshomaru drew out her name and felt her involuntary shiver against his flesh.

"What are you doing?"

"Exactly as this Sesshomaru pleases."

With that he threw her over his shoulder and took her to his room. Meanwhile Inuyasha got tiered of waiting for Kagome and was angry that his plan didn't work so he went back to his own time to see how things were going there.


	18. The lemon you have been waiting for

Kagome had no idea what was going on she wanted to pummel Sesshomaru's back and scream to be let down, but she knew that would only make him angry, and wake her family. So she contented herself with bumping his head with her butt as often as she could, trying to at least upset his sense of propriety. After the short trip to the guest room Sesshomaru threw Kagome gently on the bed. The lights were off and everything was lit by the yellow glow of scented candles were lit to try and help Sesshomaru deal with the dense human smell, the blankets were silk and felt cool beneath her sweating palms, Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the bed looking down at her. All in all it made her very nervous, what could he possibly want with her? 'I am just a human girl what could I have to offer him, in his bedroom no less.' Then her eyes went wide as she began to comprehend what he wanted.

"Sesshomaru you can't possibly intend to do THAT with _ME_?"

"This Sesshomaru sees no reason for your objection."

"OF COURSE I OBJECT!"

"Lower your voice this Sesshomaru went out of his way to assure that your family would not awake this night."

"You did what?"

"This Sesshomaru was correct in assuming you would not wish them to awake and walk into this room."

It was said as a statement but Kagome still felt compelled to answer.

"That's true but why would you do that?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her question as she knew he wouldn't instead he went right on with the subject he chose to talk about.

"You will have no objections to this Sesshomaru."

Again it was a statement but Kagome felt she had to treat it as a question.

"You can't just demand that I sleep with you."

"This Sesshomaru can, but explain yourself."

"I… haven't ever…you know…" Kagome stammered out

"You informed This Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had…"

Even though it would usually be a big mistake that could get you killed Kagome couldn't resist interrupting Sesshomaru.

"No he didn't do that he just…"

Kagome started but was to shy to finish the sentence, she looked at Sesshomaru however and knew she would have to.

"He used his claw…and… popped my cherry."

She finished in a rush, she blushed and looked down so as not to look him in the eye. That's when she realized she was wearing her nightgown which was all twisted up from being carried and thrown, now it left very little to the imagination. She gasped and looked back up seeing Sesshomaru in only his honken* night pants. She blushed again but this time her eyes were glued to hi perfect chest and abs, his pale skin gleaming in the candle light, he stood so proud, strong and confidant. His eyes colored like honey contrasted beautifully with his piercing gaze, while he stared at her as if deciding to believe her or not. It all came together, with the look of the room and the feel of silk beneath her body, to make her skin heat and a slick wetness to form between her thighs.

"Good. This Sesshomaru prefers you belong to him alone in all ways."

"But it doesn't work like that you can't just assume I want to sleep with you."

"This Sesshomaru assumes nothing, this Sesshomaru knows you wish to be with him."

"How could you _know _something like that?'

He just gave the smallest smile and she gasped understanding how he knew exactly what she was feeling for him right now.

"You can smell me?"

He arched one of those infuriatingly beautiful eyebrows at her.

"The half breed never had this effect upon you."

It was a statement as usual but his voce held a tiny trace of surprise at this new revelation.

"How can you possibly know that?"

She seemed shy as she said this which only confirmed what he knew.

"He would not have been able to control his baser need to mate if he encountered this scent."

"Oh."

Was all she could say then he moved forward and grabbed her ankles using them to pull her to him and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Enough talk, you belong to Me."*

Kagome couldn't think her head was filled with his sweet yet powerfully masculine scent of jasmine mixed with sandalwood, and with the feel of his muscular legs standing between her thighs. His silky hair tickled her feet, his hand molded itself to her skin slowly ripping away her night gown and exposing naked flesh to his eyes. She gasped and moaned quietly her bottom lip firmly held between her teeth to keep herself from making to much noise, she didn't want to upset Sesshomaru. But that plan didn't seem to be working when he growled gently at her.

"You do not need to be so controlled. I already know you enjoy this there is no reason to withhold from me what is rightfully mine."

"But…lord Sesshomaru," Her sentence was cut off when a loud moan broke through her now unhindered lips, when his smooth fingers found first one nipple then the other.

"I am not withholding what is yours, I know I have no say in this. As you said I am yours."

Kagome said this both breathlessly and resignedly. This greatly displeased the demon lord and his touch went from gentle as a feather to harsh and punishing in mere moments.

"If that is the way you wish to view this then so be it, This Sesshomaru will take exactly what This Sesshomaru wants."

Kagome was a bit confused she thought that was what this was all about to begin with, and why was he suddenly so rough, what had she done wrong? She never got a chance to ask these questions or to say anything at all, because just then Sesshomaru pushed her back from him flipped her over and pulled her back to him again. He ripped her panties from her and as tears rolled down her cheeks he slammed into her roughly from behind. He gave her body a moment to adjust to his massive size, then he began to move inside her. Slowly at first then increasingly faster, despite being upset by his cruel treatment of her Kagome couldn't help but enjoy how it felt to have him inside her, and she realized he could have been rougher, it felt like he was punishing her for doing something wrong not like he was just being cruel. After a few seconds then pain of losing her virginity was gone and she could fully enjoy the feel of him, strong and sure stroking in and out faster and faster inside her. Soon she was moaning and crying out his name as she orgasmed over and over again. Then he finally trust roughly into her one last time, his claws biting sharply into her skin, his venom flowed into her veins, but rather then causing her pain it only heightened her final orgasm. She called out to him again and he growled a response as his warm seed filled her.

"This Sesshomaru owns another part of you now. This Sesshomaru will one day own all of you."

He said as he picked her up and lay her on his bed. Kagome tried to figure out what that could mean but with Sesshomaru sitting in a chair nearby watching over her, and her body screaming for rest she blinked her eyes and forgot how to open them again.

Sesshomaru watched over Kagome's sleep his mind at war with his heart. He wanted to mate Kagome and make her his own completely but the bite would only take hold if she chose him, and there was the fact that she was human to consider. He could not allow his fathers weakness take root in him. ' That weakness is already deep in your heart, but who could consider this Miko weak? Her body now accepts my poison and even embraces it as part of her. With some practice and by absorbing more of my poison she could probably control it as I do.'

Sesshomaru growled at his weakness and her strength, but the growl has an unexpected effect, Kagome begins to twist about in her sleep muttering, and jerking as if she were having a dream.

"No…Please don't hurt me…Inuyasha no stop."

This caused another growl from Sesshomaru but it was one of possession this time. 'That mutt will never hurt you again.' he thought to himself.

"Oh God Sesshy not you to…stop…please stop."

Sesshomaru was taken aback, not only by the nickname but also by her words. 'She thinks I would do something like that to her?' Then he thought back over his anger to her and realized in her mind he had just done that, she didn't see any difference in what Inuyasha did to her and what Sesshomaru had shared with her. This greatly upset Sesshomaru so he swallowed his pride and slid into bed next to Kagome. He purred low in his chest to calm her just as he did when Inuyasha had left her. Then he began to slide his hand along her body gently causing her to gasp.

"Sesshomaru."

She said his name with such reverence and content now that he was gently touching her and claming her. He began to get more familiar and less careful with his hand moving it over her breasts and massaging them and plucking at her nipples with his claws. He was a little worried when one claw scratched her and poison leaked over the skin, but that only seemed to make her moan more. A wicked smile spread over his face for a moment then he composed himself again and moved his hand over her body once more, this time trailing his claws over her skin letting them sink in here and there and he followed after with his mouth kissing each point of broken skin and running his tongue over them so his venom could close the wounds.

Kagome was at the foggy place between wakefulness and sleep and couldn't be sure if what she felt and saw was real or not, she barely opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru laying next to her a wide smile on his face, then her mind was in the fog again but she could feel her body getting hot and tingling as hands ghosted over her skin, then suddenly there was a shot of fire and pleasure went straight between her legs making her wet all over again and making her feel empty like there was something missing that belonged inside her. She moaned and thrashed about trying to capture what it was her body yearned for. She knew this feeling and yet it was completely new at the same time, last time she felt this way was only hours ago with Sesshomaru but it was so different. Last time the ach between her legs had been less defined because her mind had no idea what her body wanted, now that it knew the want for it became a need. Also last time had started out kind of nice but then there was pain and fear mixed in with her pleasure, this time there was no pain, no confusion, no fear, Just Sesshomaru and happiness. This was how her first time should have been. That thought trust her from her sleep and pleasure induced stupor and into the reality of Sesshomaru, the man she could love if she allowed herself, touching and kissing her whole body. 'Oh this can't be good I can't love him, he doesn't think of me like that. Not that, that ever stopped me from trying to love Inuyasha, and if he doesn't care then why is he being so wonderful right now? Then again if he does care why was he so rough before?'

Kagome was confused but she had no time to think about anything else as Sesshomaru's lips grazed her inner thigh.

"Oh" Kagome moaned

"You are awake."

"Um hum."

Kagome muttered unable to say much more when he moved up her body and claimed her mouth with his own, this time Kagome wrapped her legs around him of her own accord. Sesshomaru placed himself at her entrance and waited there for her to make the final move. She moaned and begged before she realized what he wanted from her. She thrust her own hips forward inviting him to take her this time, this gained her a small smile as he moved inside her slowly and gently this time. After a short time of this Kagome got frustrated and pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts encouraging him to move faster.

"Kagome."

Sesshomaru growled out her name as he shifted there positions slightly raising her off the bed so he could sink deeper inside her, and he felt the shiver of pleasure, caused by him saying her name, effect her muscles that were wrapped snugly around his rock hard erection. She contracted sweetly around him causing him to thrust even harder reaching toward what promised to be an incredible orgasm. Kagome was enjoying herself just as much her own orgasm building slowly this time. It was infuriating and wonderful all at the same time to have this one massive orgasm building rather then having all the small ones caused by his rougher treatment. She wanted to reach between her legs and hurry along her own sweet release but was to shy so instead one of her hands kept flittering towards her throbbing core and away again.

"Go on Kagome touch yourself."

She groaned in her indecision and shyness but in the end she reached for her hot wet core and began to feverishly stroke herself until she was teetering on the brink of ultimate pleasure she just needed a small push to fall into bliss.

"Sesshomaru"

Kagome called out a pleading tone to her voice, he smirked and switched his weight off his hand and onto his knees subtly changing their positions once again but never breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. He looked down at her the want to mark her as his own almost overwhelming as he saw frustration and immense enjoyment warring for dominance on her face, which was still sweet and somehow innocent, Sesshomaru fought his urge and instead ran his hand across her body pressing his claw deep into her hip marring her perfect skin with a bloody S that he didn't seal shut with his venom, he did however allow his poison to fill her veins. Causing her equal measures of pain and pleasure that shot her over the edge and into an orgasm so intense she couldn't hold still and her body began to convulse under him, just as her tight inner muscles took a stranglehold on his erection and began to milk his own orgasm out of him. His own orgasm was so intense that he saw red and almost lost his hold on his human form.

"Wow"

"Indeed."

Sesshomaru concurred with Kagome's sentiment as he rolled over and lay beside her pulling her into his chest.

"That was…WOW."

She said again unable to think of a better word, but her words sounded groggy with her need to sleep.

"It is time for you rest now."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome said in a teasing tone as she stretched, yawned once, and finally cuddled against the Taiyoukia know and feared as the coldest cruelest demon there is, and fell asleep.

IN THE PAST

Miroku held Sango as the children played in the river soon they would come to the fire to warm and she would leave his arms, he knew he had to act fast.

"Sango, you have been so closed off from me."

"My mind is filled with thoughts of my brother."

"Everything will be ok."

"But what if it isn't? What if I never get Kohaku back?"

"Sesshomaru said he can save him."

"That's not what I mean, he is so trapped right now inside himself. All his emotions, his guilt, everything is all locked up."

"Are we still talking about Kohaku?"

"Of course."

"I don't think that's true. I think you are locking up your own unneeded guilt."

"Unneeded?" Sango asked indignantly

"Yes. You had no control over what happened to your family…"

"That is not why I feel guilty."

"Ah but now you admit to your feelings of guilt."

"You tricked me." Sango grouched

"Why do you feel guilty Sango?"

She never got a chance to answer him because just then Shippo came running up to them panic written across his face.

"Sango, Miroku, come quick Rin is sick."

They shot each other a look filled with dread and ran to the river where they could see Rin collapsed on the ground, her face was flushed and sweat covered, but her body was shacking with chills. No one knew what to do so they grabbed her up and ran her to Kaede's hut.

"This be an illness most deadly, a child so young has little chance to recover, but I shall do my best." Kaede said in a grave voice.

"Thank you that is all we can ask of you."

Miroku answered his tone solemn as always. Sango was outside staring off toward the well knowing full well Kohaku's life and the girls were completely intertwined as her life began to fail so did Kohaku's chance of one.

_AN: * honken mean silk_

_* At this point I __**meant**_for him to say me instead of this Sesshomaru because there is a reason he refers to himself in the third person it is a traditional way to show he is above everyone else so by saying me instead of this Sesshomaru he allows her to be his equal for this small amount of time. It is a very sweet gesture that is a small hint that he wants more then just a master/property relationship. He is referring to her belonging to him, not as a thing he owns, but as a woman he will not allow to be loved by another.


	19. A day in the future

Sesshomaru of course knew exactly when Inuyasha left this time, and he was slightly disappointed. He wanted the mutt to smell him all over Kagome, wanted him to know exactly who owned her. 'The time for that will come soon enough, the half breed can't stay away from her for long.' That thought made him growl possessively and tighten his arm that was wrapped around Kagome. The slight movement and sound woke Kagome from her deep happy slumber.

"Ummm, what time is it?"

She mumbled as she rolled over and threw her limbs about Sesshomaru, arms around his neck, one leg over his waist, and buried her face into his chest.

"It is morning time, your mother is making breakfast, we will have to part from this room very soon."

Kagome realized just who she was wrapped around and what had happened last night.

"Oh my gosh,"

Kagome said Jumping up out of the bed, she felt a vague soreness to her muscles, centering around her inner thighs, it didn't feel bad though because along with it came a sense of immense satisfaction. She was very confused, she looked down at Sesshomaru's perfect naked body and felt such an amazing emotion in her heart. 'Could this be love? But it's so different from how I feel for Inuyasha, I know I love Inuyasha, I only think I could love Sesshomaru, so why is this feeling so different?'

"Kagome, it is time to leave this room, before the elder human comes to wake us."

"Oh right of course."

Kagome muttered as she pulled on her night gown that was ripped and torn in many places, she then hurried across the Hall to her own room to dress.

"Kagome. Time to get up."

Her grandfather called as he knocked on her door, and jiggled the door knob which she had thankfully lock.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Kagome called as she stared into a full length mirror, her body had little cuts all over, but what she was looking at were the deep gouges on her left hip, from that first painful time with Sesshomaru. 'How could I think I love a man who would do this to me?' her mind had quick flashbacks of Inuyasha cutting her deeply over and over as she screamed for mercy. She shook the thoughts out of her mind 'He wasn't himself, Sesshomaru had no reason to do this other then that's just what he's like.' But her mind rebelled against that rationalization flashing images of his small smiles and gentle looks, of his hands moving over her skin of his lips claiming her own. She had to shake her head more soundly to remove these images. However she couldn't remove her confusion, she knew eventually she would have to chose between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It should be such an easy choice, Sesshomaru owned her, he was always so cold and aloof, he didn't care about her, but Inuyasha had been with her since the very beginning, always kept her safe and watched over her. But then again Kagome had found a new side of Sesshomaru, he was still as cold as ever in public, but he looked AT her now instead of through her, and he was totally different in bed that second time, and Inuyasha was just so confusing to her he seemed so kind yet so irritated, he always cared for her safety but that could be all about the shards. 'Urgh, why does everything have to be so confusing?'

Kagome turned away from the mirror, not noticing the S now beginning to scab up on the side of her right hip. She grabbed some clothes, going with Jeans and a light sweater to hide her cuts. Sesshomaru was waiting standing tall and cold as ever at the bottom of the stairs, he walked with Kagome to the kitchen barley a half step in front of her. It was a symbol of her place being behind him and it bothered her greatly. 'How can he be so kind to me when we are alone, yet in public he is just the same as always?' She was deeply engrossed in her thoughts that she almost bumped into the chair Sesshomaru had pulled out for her next to his own. Everyone looked shocked except for her mother who was smiling.

"What do you plan to do today Kagome?'

"Um, I'm not sure mom. I don't have school, and I'm all caught up on my homework."

"Why don't you take Lord Sesshomaru to see our time?"

"That might not be the best idea."

Kagome said Imagining someone accidentally upsetting Sesshomaru and getting killed for it.

"This Sesshomaru will look around this time."

'Crap' Was all that went through her head because she knew she would have to go with him, she also knew that millions of things could go wrong.

" Ok," She said trying to sound chipper, "We'll go after I get some breakfast."

After all the exercise she had last night Kagome was famished, so she gobbled down the Miso soup and Natto her mom made for her. Once she was done with the two helpings of food she asked for, she grabbed her stash of money from her room and headed out the door with the demon lord in tow.

"What would you like to see first?"

"This Sesshomaru would see the lord of these lands."

"Right um, there is no Lord of these lands."

They spent the first thirty minutes with Kagome telling Sesshomaru all about the government, but Kagome saw how everyone stared at him and knew Something had to be done about Sesshomaru.

"Um I don't want to upset you or anything but… we have to get you new clothes."

"This Sesshomaru's clothing are of the highest quality."

"But they don't fit in here they draw a lot of attention, I have to live in this era you know."

"This Sesshomaru sees no reason for you to spend much time here, however fitting in may allow this Sesshomaru to better examine this future."

"Ok then,"

She said this with a smile but her thoughts were still troubled about what he said, 'Will he keep me away from my time?'

"There's a store over here lets go in."

Sesshomaru tried on many things and eventually chose a very nice suite, Kagome also managed to talk him into trying on some jeans and a red collared silk shirt, because she would forever associate him and silk with the wonderful way he made her feel. When he walked out in the suite, which was black with silver pinstripes with a light blue shirt under the jacket and a silver tie, it looked like it had been made for his body. It molded to him and showed off every curve to perfection. All Kagome could do was stare open mouthed, and she thought her dinky little outfit would look pathetic next to this. However when he came out in those form fitting stone washed jeans, with that subtle red silk shirt tuck into them and open at the collar, she gasped and moved forward.

"Sesshomaru you look so amazing."

"These clothes shall be sufficient. This Sesshomaru will purchase them."

'Oh um your money won't work here, I am going to have to get them for you."

"This Sesshomaru will not be lowered by accepting something not paid for by This Sesshomaru."

"You need these clothes and your money won't work, don't worry I don't mind."

"This Sesshomaru will not forget the money spent here."

He watched her pay by laying out almost all the money she had with her, and tried to decide how much it would be worth in his own time.

"Ok well we have been here for hours, it's lunch time and I am famished, let's go to this nice little place I know."

"This Sesshomaru has no need for human food."

"Well then we'll go to a tea house, they have food there that will hold me over till dinner."

"This is satisfactory to this Sesshomaru."

They left along the way to the tea house, Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the street and looked up into a tall building, when Kagome looked as well it seemed she could barely make out the shape of someone looking down from one of the higher floors, 'oh no better get Sesshomaru away before he get mad at whoever is staring at him.' It seemed odd that one man way up in a building would bother Sesshomaru when he was surrounded by people staring but she didn't want to take the risk.

"Kagome!"

Three girls yelled at once running toward Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Oh gosh, please no matter what I am begging you don't hurt them, they don't know anything about you."

Kagome pleaded with the demon lord at her side, he looked down at her then over at the three overzealous young humans.

"This Sesshomaru will not harm your friends."

That put her mind at ease as her friends reached them and stopped dead when they realized that Sesshomaru was with her not just standing nearby.

"Oh my gosh, is this your boyfriend?"

"Kagome is this Sesshomaru's"

The girls looked at each other then at Kagome, not sure what to make of this situation, then Sesshomaru placed his hand on her waist both possessively and sweetly.

"Ok well lets go hang out, Kagome."

"Um well I am really kind of busy right now, we are going to eat."

" Ok don't forget about us though."

"Yeah we need to hang out."

"Defiantly."

The girls said, then they reluctantly turned and walked away toward the clothing stores nearby. Kagome moved forward and Sesshomaru's hand slid from her waist, she missed that connection to him so she giggled turned toward Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand.

"Come on lets get going I'm hungry."

She smiled and giggled again because he didn't force their hands apart and he followed along at the pace she set, instead of demanding she move at his.

"This is delicious."

Kagome said as she gobbled down her third sandwich, Sesshomaru was inwardly amused by Kagome's appetite as he was the cause of it.

"It is time to return to your home."

He said stiffly as he heard a small group of men in the corner begin an inappropriate conversation about what they wished they could do with her.

"Ok, but first I need to use the ladies room excuse me."

Against his better judgment Sesshomaru allowed her to go, and he heard one of the men talking to his buddies, saying he had to use the bathroom as well. Sesshomaru wanted to barge into the bathroom and carry Kagome out but it could be a simple coincidence and he didn't want to upset Kagome.

"Excuse me I need to get by."

"Come on baby your not going anywhere."

"What?"

"You know you want this baby lets just come out this door."

"No stop, help Sesshomaru."

All the words were muffled by the distance, a human wouldn't even have heard, especially Kagome's last sentence which was muffled even worse by something being placed over her mouth. Sesshomaru however heard it all perfectly clear and was out of his seat and at the door in moments. He walked through knocked the man into a brick wall that was 20 yards away picked up Kagome and jumped onto the buildings roof.

"You are not harmed."

"No I don't think he was going to hurt me.. He just…"

"You are a very silly human. You know very well what he intended, yet you chose to delude yourself."

Kagome whimpered a bit and looked at the ground trying not to have to answer his statement, but he stood there silently not allowing her get away from this truth.

"I guess maybe I do, but it keeps me safe."

"Explain."

"If I pretend things aren't as bad as they really are it keeps me from being overwhelmed by all the bad things that have piled up on me since I fell into the well."

"You also lose appreciation for all the good things that have happened."

Sesshomaru said, then he picked Kagome up clutched her to his chest as if she were something precious to him and jumped from the roof top and carried her for as long as she allowed.

"Um we look kind of silly, this is sweet but I can walk."

"If you wish."

He said as he placed her on the ground. Just as Hoja spotted them.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Oh Hoja, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home from the library. Why were you being carried? Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I was…um…just a little light headed."

"Oh that's good to know, so you will be at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure I will."

"Great see you there."

Kagome gave him an awkward smile as he rode off, Sesshomaru was standing beside her, his fist clenched tight.

"Explain."

"Oh that's just my friend from school."

"You will attend school tomorrow."

"I kind of have to, I miss so much school in the feudal era when I am home I have to play catch up."

"This Sesshomaru will allow it, if this human makes no advances toward you."

Kagome was taken aback by that comment, and she finally noticed his brisk pace, clenched jaw, and tight fist.

"Ok."

She said but she couldn't helping thinking about his obvious jealousy and also about what he said on the roof. Before she knew it they were home they had a few hours before dinner so she took him in the living room to watch some TV.

"This box shows you images kind of like books you can see."

"This Sesshomaru is interested."

He said as he sat on the couch, it shocked Kagome how he could still look regal and cold sitting on her couch in jeans and a button up shirt. He also looked more safe and approachable to her now that she was beginning to understand him more and more. She turned on the TV and moved to sit at Sesshomaru's feet where she still felt she should be, however he took her hand and pulled her next to him on the couch, where he was trying to show her she truly did belong.

Inuyasha walked into the village and knew that something was wrong, everyone was quite and solemn like somebody had died, so he ran to Kaede's hut. There he saw Rin laying on a raised bed, her skin was pale and covered in red spots. She was twitching in her sleep as if she wanted to move but was to subdued to do so.

"What the hell?"

"She is sick, dying, most likely."

Sango said in a voice filled with pain, and sadness, for both the child dying on the table, as well as for her brother who would have no chance of life without this little girl.

"Damn."

Inuyasha said knowing this would upset Kagome and maybe drive her farther away from him.

"Maybe Kagome can help."

He muttered and shot out of the hut back towards the well.


	20. Chocies make our future

Inuyasha got to Kagome's time late at night, and he had not slept in a few days so he jumped into the tree near her window and got comfortable he figured a few hours wouldn't kill Rin, and Kagome was bound to see him when she got up for school, Little did he know Kagome was not in her room again tonight.

Kagome had said good night shortly after Sesshomaru excused himself, she intended to go straight to her room, however Sesshomaru was waiting for her just inside her door.

"You did not intend to join this Sesshomaru tonight."

"Well I didn't want to presume and barge into your room."

She said blushing deep red from both embarrassment and desire.

"You will join this Sesshomaru every night unless otherwise instructed."

He stated as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his own room. By the time Inuyasha came back to try and persuade Kagome Sesshomaru wanted to be so deeply engrained in her heart and desire that Inuyasha stood no chance. So they spent a wonderful passionate night together, he was gentle to the extreme until Kagome begged for more, then he grew rougher and she realized she liked that to. Sesshomaru was sure to wake Kagome long before her family would come to find her in his room, he was upset to realize he was running out of the sleeping herb he had been slipping into her family's tea each night to assure they would not awake to investigate the moans and soft screams coming from his room. This meant he would have to cover her mouth and muffle the sounds he found so enticing.

"Kagome, the younger human is on his way to wake you."

"Crap."

She said once again jumping from his bed she rushed into her night gown and then hurried up the hall for a shower, so Sota would have no reason to go barging into her room. Sesshomaru was not pleased that Kagome was bathing, her scented soaps would mask the smell off him on her skin, and Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was nearby. Kagome however didn't notice this or anything else as she hurriedly dressed for school using makeup to cover the new little scrapes on her because the old ones had already healed and disappeared besides the S she still failed to notice was gouged into her skin. She slid into Sesshomaru's room once more to find him standing still naked near his clothes, she was taken aback as always by the sheer magnificence of him and the fact that he chose to sleep with someone as plain as her. Then she remembered the bold thing she had come in here to do and slowly moved forward, Sesshomaru watching her curiously. Once she was only inches away from him she leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Have a nice day."

She said and went to turn away but he was so filled with desire at her simple act that he grabbed her and pressed her to the wall his mouth ravaged hers for a moment before her mind caught up with his lightning fast actions, then she was kissing him back, her passion matching his own if not exceeding it. Sadly however the moment had to end when her mother called up the stairs that if she didn't hurry Kagome would be late.

"I have to go." She said breathlessly

"I will be waiting for you to return to me."

He answered her, again dropping the small hints that he wanted more from her, she however failed once again to pick up on those hints.

"Of course where else would I go." Was all she said as she disentangled her body from his and left the room, soon she was at school and her friends wasted no time finding and interrogating her.

"Who was that guy?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Where did you meet?"

"Um his name is Sesshomaru, he's not really my boyfriend I am just kind of with him, I met him through Inuyasha. He's Inuyasha's Half brother."

"Well he is much better for you then Inuyasha, even if he is a bit to old, At least he treats you right."

"What do you mean you don't even know him."

"We know enough, we saw how he looks at you when your not paying attention."

Kagome was utterly confused by all this but just then the bell rang and the girls hurried off to class, Kagome got a small glimpse of Hoja waving at her before she was pushed through the classroom door.

Inuyasha awoke and he automatically knew he had over slept, he rushed into the house and found Sesshomaru.

"Did Kagome leave yet."

"Some time ago."

Kagome's grandfather answered when it became apparent Sesshomaru would not.

"Damn, we have to go get her."

"You will do no such thing."

Sesshomaru said in an intimidating voice, he knew how much it meant to Kagome that she be allowed to go to school, he would not allow the half breed to ruin it for her.

"Fine, if you just want to sit back and let Rin die, go for it."

Inuyasha said in a superior voice that didn't last long because before he could even take his next breath Sesshomaru had his hand tight about Inuyasha's throat.

"Explain."

Sesshomaru said with malice then he threw Inuyasha to the ground leaving a slight dent in to wood.

"She is sick, Kagome could save her but we need to act fast."

Inuyasha said rubbing his throat while muttering, "Try to do something nice and this is what I get." But Sesshomaru was already gone and Inuyasha had to move fast to catch up with him, they got to the school at almost the same time and started trying to follow Kagome's scent amongst the many other humans, which was easy enough for Sesshomaru who simply followed the smell of his own poison.

Math class seemed to take forever but luckily Kagome was all caught up on her work for a change and the teacher was very impressed, finally the bell rang and she filed out into the hall with everyone else, her friends were waiting to continue there interrogation, but they veered away when they saw Hoja approach her.

"I am glad you are well Kagome perhaps now you would agree to go with me to a movie."

"Oh ummm I would love to but…"

Kagome was saved from having to find an excuse when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both spotted her and came to her side.

"Come on Kagome we gota go." Inuyasha said glaring at Hoja

"There is an emergency, you are required." Sesshomaru added ready to kill the boy if he objected.

"I can't just leave in the middle of school!" Kagome protested

"Rin is ill."

That was all Sesshomaru had to say, Kagome saw the flash of sadness in his eyes and knew this was something serious. So she grabbed her bag and turned her back on Hoja, her friends, her school, and everything normal about her life, somehow she knew things would never quite be the same from this point on she was making a conscious decision that the past and the people she loved in it, were more important then her future in her own time.

"We will have to go by my house, on the way you can tell me her symptoms."

Kagome said automatically jumping on Inuyasha back which severely upset Sesshomaru, but he let it go knowing Inuyasha could tell Kagome what she needed to save Rin. At the house Kagome grabbed as many medical supplies and as much food as she could fit in her pack, because Inuyasha's description had been a bit vague, he had not really seen much of Rin before he had decided to find Kagome. Once she was as prepared as she could get the three of them jumped through the well, heading to the past once again.

AN: I know this chapter is shorter, but I am taking a few hours today to decide where exactly I want to go from here, I am trying to tie some elements of the story together. A new chapter will be put up at my normal time tonight so please read and review.


	21. What Sessomaru holds dear

AN: I didn't like they way last chapter went I felt rushed because I am sick and I just want6ed to get some sleep, SO once again I ask for opinions Do you like the version I wrote before or this new one better. BTW I try to keep everything I write as close to the truth as possible so if I write something you see is misinformation, please let me know.

As soon as Kagome landed at the bottom of the well Sesshomaru had her lifted into his arms and jumped from the well, Inuyasha was somewhat less graceful and ended up covered in dirt when he finally joined them at the top, just as Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the ground.

" Where is she?"

Kagome asked franticly as she pulled her heavy pack on her back, she only got it half way on before Sesshomaru took it from and held it himself. Kagome stared at him wide eyed at his kindness and he looked right back at her and smiled for a full second before his face went blank as he looked to Inuyasha for the answer to Kagome's question.

"Kaede's hut come on lets go."

He said hunching down so Kagome could get on his back, she did so because it was natural to her, riding on Inuyasha back used to be an everyday occurrence, and it made her want things back the way they used to be. Sesshomaru was again very upset that Kagome was running with Inuyasha but it was her choice. They ran hard and within a few minutes they were at the hut and Inuyasha dropped her roughly off his back, but before she could fall Sesshomaru was there again, lightning quick he steadied her so she wouldn't fall over. Kagome smiled at him again and shot a look of confusion towards Inuyasha, but she pushed aside everything that was confusing her, she would need her mind clear to take care of Rin. They walked into the hut and immediately everyone else left, no one wanted to be near Sesshomaru if Rin died, but Kagome was determined to save the sweet young child.

"Oh," Kagome said shock clear in her voice, "She has Meningitis."

"You know what this is?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, Sota had it once we found it early and he was ok, I am not sure how far along it is in her."

"What if it's bad?"

Miroku asked, worried for the child's sake as well as Sango's.

"I know what to do but I don't have what I need it's in my time."

Kagome examined Rin carefully noticing her high fever yet lack of sweat, the way she twitched but slept on, the fire that burned high, and finally what herbs were laid out and crushed.

"First lower that fire and open the windows, we need to lower her fever."

They sat for an hour in the cold but the fever only seemed to grow worse, and yet Kagome noticed she never sweat.

"This isn't good, Shit."

"What is it Kagome?"

Sesshomaru asked fear and anger tinged his voice.

"She's to dehydrated she can't even sweat."

Kagome threw the blankets off Rin and grabbed her up from the bed, no one knew what she was doing but they didn't want to stop her either, for fear they would harm Rin. Kagome carried Rin out of the hut and began heading south when suddenly Sesshomaru was right by her side.

"We need to get to the river as fast as we can!"

Kagome yelled, before she even finished the sentence Sesshomaru's arm was around her and he formed a cloud beneath them and they launched into the air, Kagome had a firm hold on Rin and Sesshomaru had a protective and solid hold on Kagome. It took only a few seconds before they were at the rivers edge, Kagome stumbled forward from Sesshomaru's grip and quickly began to walk into the water. Kagome knew Rin's fever wouldn't break because she couldn't sweat (Sweating is the bodies way to cool off) and she couldn't sweat because her body's white blood cells were working overtime to stop the illness, so her bodies own defences were dehydrating her. Her condition was worsening and Rin's life was hanging precariously between the symptoms of the illness and her bodies reaction to it. So Kagome plunged herself into the icy river and walked in until she was waist deep and she could quickly dunk Rin.

"AHHHHH!"

Rin screamed as she was pulled out of the water, it was a good sign but she didn't stay conscious for long, Kagome opened Rin's mouth and let water wash in. After a little bit, when her limbs were numb from the water and Rin's temperature seemed more normal, she made her way out of the water.

"We need to take her back and let her warm up a bit so the water doesn't put her in shock."

Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's arm and allowed him to transport them back to the hut.

As soon as Kagome had dressed Rin in dry clothes and put her back in the bed with a low fire burning to ward off the chill from the water Sesshomaru walked into the room once again and he would not leave until she was well.

"I am doing all I can, She is taking a little water at least, but I don't have what I need here."

"You can heal her."

"I can't"

Kagome said in a small sad voice.

"This Sesshomaru saw you do it before."

He didn't sound angry or threatening at all which only made Kagome feel worse.

"That was a small cut, this is an illness affecting her entire body, I don't have enough energy, I would die before I even took away half her bacteria."

"What do you need."

"She needs Intravenous antibiotics, that's what they gave Sota, but we would have to take her to a hospital and they would want proof of who she is."

"Which this Sesshomaru can not provide."

"No, because she doesn't exist in my time."

"It is safe to move her."

"If she is kept warm and reasonably stable then yeah I guess, I don't know I am not a doctor. I am running off medical lesson given to me 500 years before real medicine, what little I learned hanging around hospitals as I watched my father die, when my mother was pregnant, when ojiisan got sick, then again when Sota was ill."

"This Sesshomaru feels that is plenty of experience. We are leaving now, gather anything Rin will need."

"What are you going to do?"

"We will return to your time and Rin will get well."

"How?"

"This Sesshomaru will find a way."

She could hear fear and anger seeping into his voice, but she couldn't see his face as he was turned away from her.

"Sesshomaru there is nothing we can do in the future all we can do is hope that she isn't so far gone that we can't help her here."

Kaede said as she brought more water to lips.

"Out, now old woman."

Sesshomaru ground out poison leaking from his claws and eating away at the floor. Kaede calmly left the hut knowing it was best if she wished to live.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I think Kaede is right, how will we get her treated?"

"I CAN'T SIT BY AND LET HER DIE!"

Sesshomaru yelled, unable to contain himself any longer he turned to Kagome his face void of all the icy aloofness he usually held tight to.

" Save her, She is one of few things that make me happy. She saved me in so many ways, now it is my turn to save her."

Kagome was shocked she assumed Sesshomaru wanted her to heal Rin, he wanted her to forfeit her own life on the off chance it might save Rin. It hurt in ways Kagome could never understand or describe but somehow she had to stop the pain in his eyes no matter what it would take. Kagome stepped up Rin's side, placed one hand over Rin's heart and another on her forehead, she allowed her Miko power to well up inside her chest altering how she would use it. Something felt strange to her, there was more power to it, but it wasn't the usual pretty pink, now her aura as well as her Miko abilities were tinged purple, However Kagome had no time to think about this she sent her power out through her hands and Into Rin's body, she felt the extent of the bacteria and gasped in shock. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and saw her leaned over Rin purple light emanating from beneath her hands.

"NO!"

Sesshomaru yelled he quickly moved forward and yanked her away hopefully before she hurt herself, but he wasn't sure he had been fast enough when Kagome slumped against him.


	22. Strange encounter

AN: Well I got more votes for the second version (Including people who mailed me directly and my friends and family) But a lot of people like the chicken pox better then meningitis the problem is if you know what you're dealing with chicken pox don't get as dangerous as I need Rin's illness to be. So to compromise I will work chicken pox in later. By the way, I chose the names in this chapter very carefully for what they mean. Inoue: Above the Well, Akira: Intelligent, Aiko:Beloved, Akina: Flower, Kiyoshi: Quite one.

After ten agonizing seconds Kagome opened her eyes and stood up, though Sesshomaru didn't let her go.

"What happened?"

"You were trying to heal Rin."

"I know, why did you stop me? You wanted me to do it."

"This Sesshomaru never told you to do that."

"You told me to save her, this is the only solution I see as a way to do that,"

Kagome said as if explaining something obvious, Sesshomaru was about to interrupt her but what she said next made him forget everything else

"Now that I have seen the extent of the bacteria, I don't think I could even lengthen her life by a week if I used every bit of energy I have."

"She needs the medicine."

Sesshomaru said confirming what he knew she meant.

"Very soon."

"This Sesshomaru will make her well."

He grabbed Rin and passed her to Kagome, then threw Kagome's pack on his back. When they were standing under the stars once again, and Kagome held Rin tight to her chest, Sesshomaru reached for her and Kagome naturally went right into it. She could smell his sharp clean scent, and felt safe and warm in his hold, but she couldn't be happy because of the small girl whimpering in her arms. 'I don't know how he intends to save you Rin but he had better move fast.'

Sesshomaru flew them to the well at a speed that would have frightened Kagome had she been paying attention, he didn't even bother to land again simply dropped from the sky into the well, not sure what would happen but he had faith that Kagome would bring Rin through.

Kagome felt Rin dissolving in her grip as if she was being left behind but she wouldn't allow it, she forced her Miko power out around her, Rin and Sesshomaru like a shield. The barrier only felt the shield acknowledging Kagome it allowed them all through.

Sesshomaru jumped straight from the well and into the sky again, Kagome knew it wasn't a good idea to be so noticeable but with Rin's life hanging in the balance she kept that bit of information to herself.

"Where is this place with the medicine."

Kagome looked down at the town below her and quickly looked away again because the speed was going to make her sick.

"A big bright building with the word Hospital written on it."

She said knowing his superior sight would spot the building in no time, and he didn't disappoint her dropping them down into an alleyway near the hospital.

"I can't help her in an alleyway."

"This Sesshomaru dose not intend for you to."

He didn't explain any more he simply took off again leaving Kagome standing there holding Rin and a bottle of water, so all she could do was keep Rin drinking and wait.

Sesshomaru took off leaving Kagome to take care of Rin, but he was never far from them. He jumped to the top of a building and emptied Kagome's bag there placing a line of poison around her things to assure no one could touch them. Then he jumped to the front doors of the hospital. He expected this to come to a fight but when he stepped to the first human there she smiled and began to address him as an old friend.

"Ah, you must be Inoue-Sama's brother. He called to tell us you would be here and that he is on his way right now please sit."

Sesshomaru didn't want to wait but the ladies familiarity with him, and the last name she said could not ignored so he stood there the two seconds it took Inoue to get there.

"Brother, come let us walk."

Sesshomaru turned around and came face to face with himself, dressed in immaculate clothes that fit the time but still blatantly showed he was above everyone around him, not knowing what to say he simply waited for an explanation.

"Honda-Chan we will need into the back so I can introduce Akira to Dr. Masa."

"Of course Inoue-Sama."

She said hitting the button to allow them entrance to the back rooms of the hospital. Sesshomaru walked for a second along side himself before he stopped, in turn forcing himself to stop, his other self looked around making sure they were alone.

"This Sesshomaru knows you seek an explanation, but this Sesshomaru can not give you one. Much is endangered by our meeting at all, however this Sesshomaru could not allow Rin to die. Here take these."

His other self handed Sesshomaru a brown package.

"Take that, go get … Kagome," his other self said seeming to choke on the name "And Rin take them to a hospital outside the city send…her in with Rin, as her frantic young unwed mother, the papers claim you are her uncle as you look to old to be her father. That is all I can tell you do not tell…her about seeing me. Leave now Rin's life is ticking away."

Sesshomaru was perplexed but he knew Rin needed him so he turned and left shoving all his unanswered questions out of his mind. He found a door and rushed through it finding himself in the very alleyway he had left Kagome in.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome yelled panic in her voice, he ran to her side.

'Her fever is getting worse we need to get her medicine now."

Sesshomaru didn't speak he simply grabbed Kagome and flew away from the hospital, trying to spot another outside of town. As soon as he found the best looking one that was not to close to town he landed a block away and ran, he stopped them outside the doors and placed Kagome on her feet. He ripped open the package and tipped the contents into Kagome's hand, it was full of papers that he thought she would understand.

Kagome passed Sesshomaru Rin very carefully and looked at the papers, they were birth certificates for the three of them as well as licenses and a back story Kagome quickly read.

Apparently she was meant to act like a silly unwed girl, named Aiko, who was tricked into having some American man's baby, named Akina, Sesshomaru was her uncle Kiyoshi who took her in and was willing to care for the child Kagome clearly couldn't handle.

"You will play along."

"Well of course, but where did you get these?"

"Do not question, simply follow."

"Ok"

Kagome said uncertainly but knowing there was no time to argue, and arguing with Sesshomaru was impossible anyway.

Inuyasha sat pouting in a tree in the past, he was upset that his plan didn't work and he was trying to figure out what he was going to do to keep Kagome with him. It would have been so easy if Sesshomaru had simply been willing to give up Kagome's life for Rin's like he should have, then Inuyasha could have saved the day and taken Kagome away. Now he needed her to believe that Sesshomaru was not an option and that Inuyasha would be left in danger without her. A sinister plot began to twist around in his sick little mind, Inuyasha loved how complacent Kagome had become, how easily she forgot that he wanted to kill her from the moment she had released him from the God Tree. Inuyasha left to Find Minamiyori and put his plan into motion.

Sango was crying under a tree when Miroku found her, he wanted to push her, wanted to make her see how much she needed him but when he saw her crouched there in the moonlight all he wanted was to make her pain end. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms, drying her tears and kissing her face.

"I Love you Sango, I will find a way to make everything ok for you."

Sango was shocked and pleased when he came to her because she really needed him, but when he said he loved her she was absolutely blown away, he seemed so sincere. She couldn't help but cry harder, she had been such a fool holding herself back from loving this man who meant the world to her, she could just kick herself for all the time they had lost because of her stupidity.

"I love you to Miroku."

That's all she said, that's all she could say, because she knew he couldn't make everything better for her only Rin could do that.


	23. All better

_AN: Okaa: Mom _

_Onna: woman_

_Ojousan: girl, someone else's daughter_

_Fugito is the surname that was chosen for them, _

_BTW I LOVE BASSHUNTER look up DOTA on youtube, and Boten Anna_

Kagome slept fitfully in a hospital chair near Rin's bed, Rin was laying on a strange metal bed with tubes and wires running all through her. Sesshomaru didn't know what to think of all the beeping dripping things attached to Rin, but her fever had broken and the humans assured him she would get better soon, Sesshomaru questioned them extensively about medicine so he would know what to take back so Kagome could care for Rin and herself. They were very fragile, so human, Well Rin was even Sesshomaru couldn't call Kagome weak, or think of her as a normal human. She had a great amount of power and she had only tapped into a little so far. He wanted to reach out and grab Kagome up, wanted to hold her close so he could sleep comfortably but he was her uncle he couldn't act to attached to her, she was meant to be a thorn in his side, someone he was forced to care for, as was Rin. That wasn't to hard he just treated them like everyone else. Rin moaned and began to move about, Kagome was instantly alert and by her side. Sesshomaru had to sit by and watch, it ate him up inside but he liked watching Kagome take care of Rin, Kagome seemed to glow when she was taking care of people.

"Hey there how are you doing?"

Kagome said in a soothing voice.

"Rin wants…"

"Hush,"

Kagome quickly prompted.

"you have to pretend something for me, can you do that?"

"What is it?"

"We are playing pretend that we have different names."

"Rin doesn't understand."

"You will refrain from calling yourself Rin, your name is Akina until This Sesshomaru tells you different. You will call Kagome Okaa or by the name, Aiko, and This Sesshomaru's name shall be Kiyoshi."

"Yes lord Kiyoshi." Rin said

Kagome smiled but there was a weariness to the smile that worried Sesshomaru.

"Aiko, something is wrong."

"No I am fine Kiyoshi-Sama just a bit hungry."

As soon as she said the word hungry Sesshomaru was out the door, Kagome sighed and turned back to Rin watching as the little girl took in everything around her. She seemed scared, which was natural for a child who woke up in a strange place attached to a bunch of machines.

"Every thing is going to be ok, Akina."

"Yes Okaa."

Rin didn't sound like she believed it, but she seemed to calm down once Sesshomaru was back in the room, he came bearing food. He held a bowl of soup for Rin and an omelet for Kagome, he also held a very rare steak which Kagome assumed had some obscure purpose. As Kagome gobbled down the massive portion he set before her, and Rin slowly sipped her soup, they were both shocked to see Sesshomaru eat the steak.

"It was very hard to convince the kitchen to make the food fresh, you must explain to this Kiyoshi what is wrong with the food here, the smell was chemical and displeasing, money had to exchange hands in order for this Kiyoshi to be taken seriously."

"Well at least you didn't hurt anyone."

"It was a temptation."

"That's not how things work in this time."

"Obviously."

"Well most food now a days is processed and not really all that real anymore."

"Why would anyone eat that?"

Rin asked, she looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru and smiled because they felt like a family, things would go back to normal when they left back for the real world but she would hold this moment dear forever because it made her feel loved, like she had a mother and father again. Sesshomaru was Surprised to see Rin's smile again and it made him smile as well, he was glad that she had not yet lost the sweet innocence that only a child can hold.

"Most people don't know any better, natural home cooked food is just never made. You have to admit we got some things right.'

She said nodding towards the steak.

"Your food is not usually to my taste but This is more suitable then most."

" What did they say about Ri…Akina."

"The doctors said you will be fine, we just have to stay here until the tests say you are well."

"How long will that be?"

"I'm not sure but," Kagome looked around making sure no one was near, "I could check."

"No." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"How?" Rin asked.

"I can see how much bacteria is still inside you."

"No." Sesshomaru said more firmly.

"It would help."

"You could die."

"No I'll be fine."

"Absolutely not."

And that was the end of it because just then a doctor walked in and handed a little paper cup of water to Sesshomaru then placed a pill in his hand, he turned and did the same with Kagome but he also placed a note in her hand. Kagome took her medicine then she opened the note and gasped. Sesshomaru was at her side and removing the paper before she had barley thought to hide it. He read the horrid note and the whole time he was growling so loud Kagome worried someone would hear. The note read thus: Come to the utility closet up the hall in ten minutes or I will swap your girls medicine with water, Don't tell your uncle or I will have CPS come take the girl away. See you soon Whore. Kagome was crying and that made Sesshomaru even angrier.

"What will we do?"

"This Kiyoshi will handle it."

"What will you do?'

"The matter will be dealt with appropriately."

With that he left and Kagome had to stay with Rin who was asking what was going on. Sesshomaru Walked to the utility closet and wrenched open the door there sat the doctor, Sesshomaru reached in and pulled him out, then he threw him to the man behind him.

"That is the man who wrote the inappropriate message to Akio. This Kiyoshi will not tolerate this kind of behavior, he should dismissed immediately and escorted away from the premises."

"Of course Fugito-Sama*, Guards take him away."

Sesshomaru memorized the man's scent he would find him again later, this way Kagome would never find out. As it was Kagome saw the commotion and was proud of Sesshomaru for learning how to deal with things in her time. But while everyone's attention was diverted Kagome walked over to Rin and placed both hands on her, she built up power in her chest dictated how she would use it and released it into her hands, it flowed through Rin's blood showing a clear map of the germ infestation as well as the medicine combating it. The medicine was working but not fast enough, so Kagome leant some power to it, fighting off the germs as best she could, she even surprised herself with how much power there was in her. After hours of slow work she beat back the germs till they were almost gone before she began to feel light headed, she pushed through it though and fought harder to heal Rin.

It was late when Sesshomaru got back to the hospital he had made sure there would be no evidence of that scum to find. His poison had burnt a small hole in his suit but at least he was sure Kagome would never have to fear reprisals from some derelict of society scrambling to rut with any female body willing or not. He entered Rin's room and saw a fading purple light coming from Rin's bed, He moved fast and caught Kagome just as she fainted.

"Foolish Miko, she is going to get herself killed, why doesn't she just do as she is told?"

"Because she is being told to do it."

Rin muttered from her bed, in dire need of rest due to the hyper drive Kagome's power had sent her body into.

"If you want to keep Kagome, swallow you pride and just speak plainly to her."

With that Rin closed her eye's and slept, Sesshomaru sat there holding Kagome in his arm thinking to himself, ' Rin is just a child she has no notion of mating, I am doing everything for her Kagome must see how I feel, She must know that I can't just say it, she must.' He wanted to make her his for ever but first she must give up on Inuyasha, as long as she felt there was hope for the half crazed mutt he could do nothing but let her make mistakes and be there to help her fix them.

Kagome wasn't out for long, she had just used a little to much energy, and when she came to she felt safe and warm, Sesshomaru was still holding her.

"Hi" She muttered

"You could have injured yourself."

"But I helped Rin, that's what matters."

"You are wrong."

"You said so yourself, Save her, she is all that makes me happy."

"This Sesshomaru never said that."

"Shh, use your fake name."

"There are no humans in this wing at this time."

"Oh, well you did to say it."

"Wrong, This Sesshomaru said she is one of few things."

"Well what else is there?"

"You, when you almost killed yourself to save her This Sesshomaru panicked, Never do that again."

That is all he said before he left the room, Kagome sat there trying to sort through his words and actions since she had been taken from the woods, as well as her emotions. 'I love Inuyasha, right? No I think I love Sesshomaru, but what can I do he isn't right for me he is so cold and aloof he can't really love at all I bet, besides I made a promise to sick by Inuyasha forever.'

Sesshomaru came back in with food, he had gotten Kagome an even larger portion of food this time it was Oden which she loved, and he brought Rin some chicken nuggets.

"The cafeteria suggested Rin would enjoy this."

He placed the food down and rose her bed so she could sit up.

"The tests today will show she is ready to go, I believe I killed most of the germs with the help of the medicine."

"That is acceptable, This Sesshomaru will gather medicines before we leave this time, there is a doctor on his way."

They all turned and watched as the doctor came in the room, bowing quickly to Sesshomaru he then turned to Rin.

"How is our young patient today?"

"She is ready to leave."

Sesshomaru said in an ice cold voice.

"She can't be better yet she was very ill."

"Do not question this Kiyoshi, Do the tests."

He was demanding and formidable the doctor dare not question, he simply drew some blood and hurried from the room. Kagome finally realized how nice he had been to her compared to others, especially humans. However she still could not ignore her vow, there must be a way to work things out. She contemplated that for the few hours it took to run the tests, then the Doctor was back with the results.

"Remarkable the girl has made an almost complete recovery, we feel confidant that she is ready for release. I will go over her care instructions with you personally Fugito-Sama."

Sesshomaru looked down at the man with displeasure but left the room with him, Kagome began to unhook Rin from the machines, then got her dressed and ready to leave.

"Do we have to go home right now Okaa-san?"

Kagome still loved hearing those words she even thought she felt a bump against her tummy but she knew that was a flight of fancy on her part.

"If Kiyoshi says it's ok we will stay in my time a little longer."

"Good Akina likes this fake world better then the real one."

Kagome didn't know how to explain to the child that this world wasn't fake but she did get an idea from the girls words, She would connect Rin to her somehow so that if Rin was ever in danger she could come here for safety.

"I will be right back stay here."

"Yes Okaa-san."

Kagome ran to the storage closet nearby and hurried in she found what she needed and ran back. Knowing she would have to finish before Sesshomaru came back. She put Rin up on the bed and assembled what she would need.

"This might sting a bit."

She said, the she stuck a needle in Rin's arm that was attached to a machine and another needle, the other needle went in Kagome's arm, just like she was donating blood to Rin. She had to concentrate though she wanted to infuse the blood with as much of her Miko powers as she could, Just her pure power which meant weeding out the new purple tint, that was easy enough when she concentrated on it, but the pink felt weaker without whatever the purple color was. Kagome sent her power infused blood into Rin, hopefully solidifying a link between the two of them that would allow Rin to travel freely between times. When she felt she couldn't part with any more of her energy Kagome unhooked them and had some orange juice.

"Now Akina you can't tell anyone about this, not even Kiyoshi, but if you ever need to be somewhere safe you just jump into that well you understand?"

"Yes Okaa-san I understand."

By the time Sesshomaru was back in the room with them all evidence was gone and the girls were ready to go, Kagome felt light headed but Sesshomaru assumed that was from healing Rin.

"Kiyoshi-Sama can we stay here a little longer."

Sesshomaru merely gave the girl a look but Rin light up as if he had said Yes, and Kagome had seen it to, the answer in his eye's. Sesshomaru had the singular gift of talking without ever saying a word, and only to those he wanted to speak with. So the three of them headed out of the hospital, hailed a cab, and went to Kagome's house, intent to stay in the future for another day, letting young Rin sight see and shop.

Kagome's mom was surprised to say the least when she met Rin.

"Hello there little one, what is your name?"

"Ak…"

She began but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"You may use your real name."

Rin smiled and began again.

"Rin's name is Rin, who are you pretty onna?"

"What a precious little ojousan is she yours Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

Was his simple answer.

"We are going to stay here tonight so we can take Rin out to shop tomorrow is that ok mom?"

"Of course Kagome, have you eaten yet?"

"Yes but I am starved."

"You had better be careful Kagome you look a little bigger then usual."

Sota said stepping into the room, he got one look at Rin and ran forward.

"Want to play outside?"

He asked thrusting a hand out to her, excited to have a friend from Kagome's other world to play with for a change. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and Kagome, when they both nodded to her she took his hand and allowed herself to be lead away.

"But be careful Sota she is just recovering from Meningitis."

Kagome could hear them in the yard talking about how they both had nearly died from the same illness.

"Well let me get you some food Kagome."

Her mom said rushing off to the kitchen, leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru, they went to the living room and sat comfortably together watching TV, after Kagome ate the children joined the in the living room sitting on the floor while Kagome sat companionably under Sesshomaru's protective arm. They painted a lovely picture of a family that could be, and it made Kagome sad that she had no chance for a life like this with him, no matter how they felt Sesshomaru could never overlook the fact that she was human. She kept that firmly in her mind as she tucked Rin into bed and Sesshomaru lead her into his room for another long passionate night that would leave her covered in fresh cuts and even more confused then ever.


	24. Devious Plot

AN: I realize this is a short chapter, but my room is very small and cramped my computer is on the floor and the way I must sit to type is not very comfortable, I have been cranking out chapters every night and I have suffered for it, My shoulder has a pulled muscle I will type as much as possible but there won't be much progress until my shoulder is better. I know this cliff hanger is going to upset you all but it will keep you hooked until I can write again.

The next day Sesshomaru woke Kagome and she rushed to her room as usual she got herself dressed and her cuts all covered, then she woke Rin and dressed her in an old pair of overalls and a white t shirt of Sota's.

"These don't fit Rin very well."

"These don't fit _me_ very well, but it's ok you won't have to wear them long we will get you some clothes today."

Kagome still wondered where Sesshomaru got all this money and the papers for them but he wouldn't answer her when she asked so she just dropped the subject, afraid that she wouldn't want to know.

"Why am _I_ wearing boy's clothes?"

"Both boys and girls wear them here."

"Oh, they are comfortable."

Kagome smiled and brushed Rin's hair pulling it back into a braid. Sesshomaru stepped into the doorway and just stood there waiting, most would find his presence imposing but it made the girls feel safe.

"Come on lets get going."

Kagome said standing and taking Rin's hand, the three of them walked outside and Kagome pulled some bikes out of the garage, thinking they could ride them but Sesshomaru looked at her like she was nuts so she put them back and hailed a cab. They got to the shopping district and headed straight to a breakfast café for Rin and Kagome, after they had stuffed there faces the girls rejoined Sesshomaru who was standing by the door to better keep an eye on everyone in there at once. Next was Shopping for Rin, Kagome felt like she was in a movie montage because she and Rin kept giggling and dressing each other up in pretty outfits, they didn't know it but anytime Sesshomaru thought one looked good he bought it, at the end of the day Sesshomaru was carrying 12 huge bags, they had eaten twice more and had stopped for an American treat Candy apples. Kagome had to explain where America was which lead to more explanations and wound them up in a library, Kagome spent the time there with Rin showing her picture books and teaching her how to read, and letting her play with the toys she had never seen before, Sesshomaru spent the time studying up on all the changes that would come he hated to be the last to know anything. He was in no way ready to leave when Kagome came to him holding the hand of a yawning Rin, but he put what he wanted aside and took his girls back to Kagome's house, they would return to the feudal era the next day so after Rin was tucked in Sesshomaru took Kagome to their bed and left her there.

"I will return to you, my Kagome, but first I must handle some business."

"Yes Lo…"

He placed a hand over her mouth.

"Stop that, you only have to address me as Lord Sesshomaru in front of others when we are in this room together you can address me however you wish."

There was a hint of desperation in his voice that startled Kagome.

"Ok Sesshy."

She giggled a bit at using the nick name in front of him, it wasn't what he wanted her to call him but it was a start. With that he turned and left. Kagome curled up under the covers enjoying the big warm bed, but she couldn't be completely happy without Sesshomaru lying next to her.

Sesshomaru ran, to avoid people seeing him flying through the air, and headed out of town, he searched for a new hospital and once he found one he broke in. Sesshomaru stole all the medical supplies as well as every medical book there was. Then he went to that building and gathered Kagome's things. He got back to Kagome's house and placed Kagome's things in a new back pack then put them by the door so they would be easy to grab and leave with. Then Sesshomaru went upstairs to lay in the bed next to Kagome watching her deep even breathing, and the serene look on her face, he wanted so badly to be blunt and tell her everything but it was not his way he would never even know where to start, Rin had learned so well how to understand him, why couldn't Kagome? Sesshomaru watched her all night itching to touch her but holding himself back, just to be sure he still could.

Kagome slept incredibly well but she woke feeling unsatisfied somehow, that's when she realized Sesshomaru wasn't in the bed with her, she felt slightly rejected but was to shy to ask him why he didn't want her anymore. 'This should be a good thing.' Kagome thought repeatedly trying to make it stick in her head, but somehow it just rang false. She rushed to her room and got dressed, which went a lot faster without having to cover cuts, then she woke Rin and put her in the pretty blue with matching bows, not bothering with shoes knowing the child would only take them off and lose them. They walked down stairs where they saw Sesshomaru standing near the door with her mother who was lo0ading more food and Kagome's books onto an already large pile of stuff by the door.

"Oh are we leaving already?"

Rin said skipping to Sesshomaru's side.

"Yes young one."

Sesshomaru said, back in his old clothes and old persona Kagome noted sadly, or so she thought but as she walked over to him he slid his hand in hers for a fraction of a second and squeezed. That was it, his hand was gone and he was gathering the things.

"You will wait here until This Sesshomaru returns."

Sesshomaru jumped into the well and left the bags then he returned and picked up little Rin throwing Kagome on his back he jumped down again never noticing that this time Kagome didn't have to make a shield around them, once they came out on the other side Sesshomaru sat them both atop Ah-Un, having already called for him and Jaken. Once he had them seated he turned back for the luggage, that's when it hit him, a blast of pepper straight into his nose, Sesshomaru stopped breathing and moved swiftly away, turning back to Ah-Un only to find the dragon rushing for the trees bereft of his passengers. Sesshomaru lifted into the sky but he was to late no one was within his far reaching sight.

"INUYASHA." Sesshomaru growled at the vast blue cloudless sky.


	25. The race is on

Kagome awoke dazed a hard stone floor beneath her and a too warm body beside her, Rin still had a slight fever, this floor would do her no good. Kagome stood and paced there new room. She remembered being brought here the day before with poor little Rin, she even knew the man who took them. It was Sesshomaru's cousin, she was a bit shocked because when they arrived Kagome caught a glimpse of Kiyama.

'So.' Kagome thought to herself, 'All I know is Kiyama is the spy, Sesshomaru hasn't found me yet, We can't stay on this cold floor much longer, it isn't good for Rin or me for that matter.' She placed a hand on her back which was throbbing from staying pressed against the wall all night. ' I also know they haven't brought us food or water since we got here and there is just a hole in the corner for a bathroom. Basically I know that we need help.' Kagome growled with frustration.

Just then a head popped up at the door, he look like a mix between Minamiyori and Sesshomaru, except he was so beautiful he could have been a woman.

"What do you want, to stare at the pathetic humans?"

Kagome said with as much anger as she could force into her voice.

"I am here to help, I am just not sure how I can."

"You could get us out of here?"

"I am afraid not, my father has gone mad, all that will stop him is Sesshomaru."

"Rats," Kagome said turning away from the boy.

"No, there are none of those here, as dismal as it may appear this is still the house of a Lord."

The boy seemed a bit upset because he thought she was making fun of what she assumed was his home. Though he seemed to have a far looser demeanor then Sesshomaru's he still had that bearing of royalty and privilege about him.

"Do you really want to help us?"

"Yes."

Kagome was thinking fast about what would be to much to ask for and what exactly they needed.

"We need food, and a floor mattress."

A wide dazzling grin spread across his face that Kagome was sure would melt any girls heart, but all it did to her was make her think of Sesshomaru and how his small smiles meant so much because they were so few and far between.

"That I can do."

He turned away and signaled a servant over giving fast orders to the girl who was obviously infatuated with him.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I want a pot so we can have our waste thrown out every day and we don't have to live in filth."

Kagome decided absently yet determinedly, knowing that would allow for a healthier environment for her and Rin.

"Hmmmm, I will arrange that as well."

He said then he waved his servant away, and turned back to Kagome.

"I really do want to help you."

"Then tell Sesshomaru where we are."

"My father would never allow it, but maybe I can arrange some way for this to all end quickly. My name is Furitou I am the heir to these southern lands."

"I am Kagome, Rin's retainer and property of Sesshomaru lord of the Western lands."

Kagome recited her practiced introduction speech.

"You are much more then that young one."

"What do you mean?"

Furitou laughed when he realized the girl didn't know.

"You will discover soon enough I am sure."

Furitou walked away from them then and soon a servant was allowed to come in the room as long as Rin and Kagome stayed in the back corner. All the things she asked for and then some were piled in the middle of the floor, then the servants backed out of the room. Once the door was bolted shut Kagome and Rin went to set up there new things, a bed, table, two chairs, and a pot. The girls set up the room and began eating the food brought in for them, a basket with bread, cheese, beef, and apples.

Kagome worried Rin would be afraid, would start crying or screaming for help, but it never happened the child sat completely silent and eat her food.

"Rin, are you ok?"

Kagome asked worry making her voice tight but Rin didn't say a word simply nodded her head and continued to eat. Kagome kept never stopped worrying about Rin's sudden silence but she had other things on her mind, like how long would it take Sesshomaru to save her and when she realized that she'd been thinking of Sesshomaru as her savior ever since Inuyasha threw her into the well she began to worry about the choice she had to make real soon.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree smiling to himself, his plan was working out perfectly. Kagome would be a mess by now waiting impatiently for her sweet savior to swoop in, and she would get exactly what she wanted. Inuyasha would save her and she would forget all about how he hurt her to begin with, she would still be a bit infatuated with Sesshomaru, but he would fix that. Inuyasha intended to mate her, just to make sure she had no attachment to anyone else ever again. Kagome would find him the shards he would become full Youkai and he would finally put her out of his misery. He would be able to erase Kikyou from his heart as soon as that warm smiling never tainted bitch was eradicated from existence. Inuyasha smiled again and leaned back against the tree watching Kagome's friends run around below him making camp for the night, they would die to, Inuyasha would have a blood bath to finalize his transformation into being a full fledged demon.

Furitou left specific instructions with the servants to take care of Kagome and the child while he was away, no matter what his father said. They had no trouble obeying they turned to him as the master lately since Minamiyori had begun yelling and laughing like a mad man and since he had brought almost certain death upon them all. Furitou saw only one diplomatic solution and he had to act fast if he was to have a chance for it to succeed. He ran from the house at full speed in the direction of the Eastern lands, hoping beyond hope that he would be in time.

Koga stood at the entrance to his den his brother wolves behind him all ready for battle, the only thing holding them back was timing. Koga awaited a new moon so his brothers would be less detectable, he didn't wish to lose anyone he didn't have to. The right moon was coming to them soon, then everything would be settled between him and Inuyasha once and for all, if Kagome was alive he would save her, but the last words she said to him still rang true in his ears.

'Koga, you are a good prince, you lead you brothers well, but I am not your woman. You are to good to make an unwilling woman your bride, everyone must make there own future you can't chose mine for me.'

She had been right of course and they parted as friends, but Inuyasha had barged in and almost destroyed Koga, he had no idea if Kagome was safe but if she had died at Inuyasha's hands the death that was about to be dealt out would be so slow and painful Inuyasha would beg and plead for it to end long before he was allowed to die.

" I hope you are ready for me mutt." Koga growled from the cave into the dark expanse of night.

Sesshomaru stood at the well, the last place he could catch Kagome and Rin's scents, and looked out into the woods deciding which way would be the best to search first. Just then Jaken came running up to him waving his arms and screaming.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Once he caught up to where Sesshomaru still stood his face set into a mask of the coldest stone Jaken cowered for fear the news he brought would end his life.

"Lord Sesshomaru Furitou the heir of the southern lands has called a meeting of the lords to be held immediately."

"This Sesshomaru is not interested."

"Of course my Lord I knew those worthless humans meant nothing…"

Jaken didn't get to finish his relieved sentence because Sesshomaru had him crushed under his foot.

"Where."

Was all he said, it was all he needed to say Jaken forced his lips from under his Lord's boot.

"It is to be held at the Eastern castle my Lord."

Sesshomaru was gone before Jaken could begin begging for his pathetic life, he ran not towards the eastern lands but towards the southern one's. They were closer and he had to make sure Kagome was not there before he would go to the council. If he found Kagome in Minamiyori's home there would be a lot of blood for young Furitou to clean up.


	26. An end is near

AN: Yukata are a plain type of Kimono back then worn to show lower rank, but now days are considered fancy everyday clothes. When in council the Lords refer to themselves as a single unit to show they are all equal and of one mind when they make decisions, When they need to refer to themselves they call themselves by the lands they rule because they speak for everyone and everything that lives in them. Some may find this annoying but I like it, it is more authentic. Translations, Kumaoni: Bear demon, Jin: tenderness, Kaida: Little Dragon, Hauko: first born, Youjo: Adopted daughter, Jinan: Second Son, BTW just a fun little fact Inuyasha means Dog Female Demon, It can also be translated as Dog spirit but I like the other better lol

Furitou was waiting at the border to his fathers lands, he knew Sesshomaru would be along any moment and he wasn't disappointed Sesshomaru came barreling through the forest leaving a trail of felled trees behind him.

"STOP!"

Furitou yelled placing all the authority of the Lord of the south, it felt good to accept his responsibility. It didn't feel so much like an anchor weighing him down as he thought it would, it was more like a relief finally being who he was meant to be and it made his voice ring with authority and finality. Sesshomaru paused in front on Furitou and glared at him, trying to make him submit as he should, Furitou however held firm and looked him right back in the eye, knowing if he bowed to Sesshomaru now he would hold no respect for him during the meeting.

"Sesshomaru Lord of the west, I knew you would come here and I have met you to plead you come to the meeting."

"This Sesshomaru has business to attend to."

"I know what you are heading to do but I am here to inform you the southern lands are off limits until after the meeting."

Sesshomaru growled and began to walk past, but Furitou put out his hand, not quite touching him, I mean come on he didn't have a death wish.

"I swear to you they are safe and cared for but if you go it will only end in blood shed, you know as well as I do that you can't just kill another Lord over some humans, even if the strong one is in a unique condition, You know it will mean there death as retribution."

"This Sesshomaru will not allow it."

"Your going to kill all the Lords? You know that won't work. I have a plan that will return your humans to you, and it will happen more quickly if you come with me."

Sesshomaru looked towards the southern lands knowing his Kagome, and Rin the sweet little child who had been willing to take countless beating to provide him with food he had never even eaten, were there waiting for him. Even though It went against everything his heart was screaming at him to turn his back on them now Sesshomaru sighed and head to the east with Furitou. Along the way Sesshomaru studied the Demon beside him who was still quite young, by demon standards, not even a century old yet he had always shown so much potential it was nice to finally see him step up to it.

They arrived last, the other Demon lords and the Northern Lords mate and Son were already in there places about the table, Sesshomaru looked around however and noticed the representative of the Wolf tribe who was allowed an honorary place at the council was missing, Young arrogant prince Koga, obviously would not attend as well as Furitou's father, all other's were present.

There were the Bears, Lord of the North Kumaoni,his mate Jin, and there silent son Haruko, who all wore the white and blue kimonos. Kumaoni was a loud brutish type, with chestnut colored skin, Bear ears, and strong claws. While Jin was quite and kind, her skin was slightly lighter and her form slighter, both however were very broad and muscular. Everyone knew he would do anything for her and he had lost some respect from the council do to that. Haruko never once spoke at meetings but he was ever watchful as any good heir should be, he was strong and bright, he would be a good lord someday.

Then there was the notorious Lord of the East, the only Female Lord in history, Kaida, The cat demon. She was the bastard child of the last eastern Lord and a servant woman, she took her position by force once her father died. She was smaller then any of the others in stature and younger in age but she was more fierce then all, except Sesshomaru. She was thin with large breasts and a small waist but her size was deceptive, her body was tight and muscular, she was a deadly little beauty, with eyes of the most dazzling emerald green. She wore a blue furisode, not the ceremonial white, because of her mixed birth she was not seen fit to wear white, she did however demand to wear the Eastern color of gold at her waist and along the edge of her furisode.

Furitou, who seldom wore any appropriate attire slid on his yukata of the southern White and green. Furitou as well as any other Lords child or mate wore a yukata rather then a Kimono( Or furisode in Kaida's case) to show they were lower in status. He and Sesshomaru were the last dog demons left, at one point all the lands were owned by Inu demons but after hundreds of years the lands had been won away in battles and given away for mates, and the new Lords had emerged to create this council. Sesshomaru took his own seat and the meeting began.

"I called this meeting to discuss my father. He has gone mad with the want to extend his borders by any means necessary."

"This council knows of your fathers vast greed for land."

Kumaoni said in his booming voice that no one would ever have a problem hearing.

"What this council needs to know is what you plan to do about it."

Kaida said her voice light but fierce her green eyes flashing as she sent Sesshomaru a smile.

"I ask this council to make a decision that only you can make while my father is alive."

"You would ask us to strip your father of his title?"

Jin asked calmly the mates were allowed to speak up but it never really happened, Jin didn't like public speaking. So everyone's eyes flicked to her for a moment and saw the warm welcoming smile on her blushing face, then eyes turned back to Furitou.

"Perceptive as always Jin lady of the North. I wish my father to be dismissed and I would take his place."

"The East believes this decision can not be taken lightly. This council should deliberate."

"This Sesshomaru Lord of the West moves for immediate action."

"Why should this council take immediate action?"

"This Sesshomaru has been wronged by Minamiyori, he has stolen two of my property."

"That is a serious charge, however you also create a serious breach of propriety by referring to yourself as being separate from the council."

"Apologies Lady Jin, This council however must move quickly to right this wrong."

"That is obvious, This council can not allow such rampant greed and disregard for the laws."

Kumaoni spoke nodding his head in agreement.

"Agreed so what it comes down to is, is removal an appropriate punishment."

Jin said with a smile for all.

" Which of your property did he take?"

Kumaoni boomed out.

"He removed the human child Rin who was named Youjo of the West, and her newly named retainer Kagome, property gifted to the West by Inuyasha, the West's Jinan."

"The North is confused, Humans were adopted by this council?"

"The west brought it before you one year ago, the North was against the motion, however This council allowed it with the exception that she can not inherit, which is obvious."

Everyone nodded in understanding and acceptation, there was murmuring among them before Kaida spoke.

"This council feels humans are not worth this punishment, however we will put it to vote."

"Wait," Furitou said a secretive gin on his face, " I have information that the Lords of the Lands council does not."

"This council demands you share all you know."

Sesshomaru said his anger was not visible to anyone but it boiled inside him.

"The human retainer is more then that, Sesshomaru has lain with this human."

"While it interests this council that the West would take this course of action, it has no relevance many demons lay with humans."

"But this human carries the heir of the western lands."

Everyone gasped and looked at Sesshomaru who looked more shocked then the rest.

"Impossible This council would know about it." Sesshomaru said

"She seems to have some kind of shield about the child, only with my ability to see through barriers could I tell there was something growing inside her."

"This changes things, If the West is going to claim the Hanyou as heir we must take action against the man who stole away the mother and child."

Jin spoke as if to encourage the others to make a choice they knew they must.

"The east agrees but the West swore it will never accept a Hanyou as heir."

"The West will name it's child heir."

"What if it is a girl?" Kumaoni asked.

"No matter what the West will accept the child as heir."

"Then no vote is necessary, this council hereby removes Minamiyori as Southern Lord and appoints Furitou to the role of Lord of the southern lands We now recognize him as equal to the council."

Sesshomaru stood with the rest of the lords as they welcomed Furitou amongst there ranks, but he was anxious to get back to the south and to his Kagome.

Inuyasha moved forward realizing he had allowed to much time to pass, this night would be a new moon and he would be human, which could work in his favor but he wished to have Kagome completely belong to him before Sesshomaru had a chance at attacking his weak human self. He broke into the castle easily enough some soldiers died but most never saw him, then he skulked through the halls without waking the servants, he quickly found where Kagome was because his simply followed her smell, which seemed different since she had begun living with Sesshomaru his stink mixed with Kagome's unique scent in strange ways.

"Kagome."

He said in a half whisper trying to wake her without raising an alarm.

"Inuyasha?"

She asked her voice deepened with sleep

"Stay back I am here to save you."

With that he reached out a ripped the door from it's very hinges, it was a bit noisy but he didn't mind a heroic exit of killing off people out to harm her would only better Inuyasha in Kagome's eyes. He walked in and reached for her hand, which she reluctantly gave him and was lifted to her natural place on his back.

'Wait, what about Rin?"

Inuyasha gave a small growl of exasperation, he wanted to say let Sesshomaru take care of his damn pet, but he knew Kagome would take offense to that because she liked the tiny brat. So he swooped her up in his arms and carried them from the room. The last thing he expected was Minamiyori waiting on the lawn for them.

"You can't take them I must have land for my son."

"Look old man I am here to save Kagome, whatever your problem is I don't care."

"Face me then Hanyou I will destroy you double crossing filth."

Inuyasha let Kagome down and handed her the girl then he moved forward hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga, he pulled it out and watched it transform, he would kill this idiot before Kagome started to wonder about the things he said.

Sesshomaru and Furitou were on there way to the southern lands and thanks to Sesshomaru's break neck speed they would be there by night fall. Sesshomaru looked very distracted and who could blame him, he just found out he would be a father, sure he treated Rin as his child but this was different. His own flesh and blood poured through a child's veins, Furitou just knew Sesshomaru would become even more protective of Kagome from now on, no one would be allowed near her until that baby was born.

Koga gave the signal and his brothers began to move out, they had followed Inuyasha's scent all day and they would be right on top of him before he even realized it. That would be around the time his human side took control but the wolves had no knowledge of this. One thing was abssolutly certain Inuyasha would suffer and die this night Koga would make sure of that.

A bloody battle is about to crash down upon the Southern lands and nothing will be the same afterwards.


	27. double trouble

Inuyasha watched as Minamiyori drew a sword of his own, it was large and jagged which he called Enma-Ittou or devil blade. Inuyasha scoffed at the name knowing Tetsaiga could take anything, as long as he was protecting Kagome and he was half human his invincible sword would concur all. Inuyasha rushed forward swinging his blade screaming.

"Wind scar!"

Minamiyori dodged the attack taking only a little damage and managed to turn around and slice Inuyasha's arm. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala showed up then but knowing Inuyasha could handle himself they ran to Kagome.

"Are you ok?"

Sango asked kneeling next to Kagome but keeping her eyes on the epic battle ensuing behind them.

"I am fine."

Kagome muttered still a bit dazed, she had never imagined Inuyasha would be back in the role of her savior.

"Kagome?"

Sango seemed concerned so Miroku stepped forward.

"Maybe it's best we take her mind off of things?"

"I don't think that's really appropriate right now."

"No, tell me please."

Kagome said finally focusing on her friends.

"Well, me and Miroku are kind of together now, we are going to get married."

"That's so wonderful guys."

"Yes we are going to take Shippo in and try to rebuild my village, but first we must stop Naraku so Miroku will live."

"We are leaving to hunt for him."

"As soon as we are sure your safe that is."

Sango finished watching anxiously as Inuyasha clashed his sword against Minamiyori's, she wasn't sure who would win but she would make sure Kagome was alright.

Inuyasha struck Minamiyori square in the chest with Wind Scar and watched the lord crumple on the ground, then walked over to Kagome ready to claim her as his own, sure that she would throw herself upon him.

"Is everything ok now?" Sango asked.

"Of course, that old wind bag was easy." Inuyasha bragged.

Miroku took Sango's hand and gave it a gentle tug, they were both sad about separating from the group but they felt Inuyasha was never going to face Naraku and they had to save Miroku and Kohaku, So they would head for the western lands and speak with Sesshomaru formally asking for his help to rescue Kohaku from Naraku's clutches, then they would go off on there own until it was time to bring Naraku down.

"Kagome we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Oh of course Sango, I am so happy for you."

Kagome embraced Sango with tears in her eyes, then she turned and shook Miroku's hand, grabbed Shippo up and hugged him close, lastly she turned to Kilala and wrapped her arms around the big cats neck giving her a firm scratch behind the ears. After the tearful farewell Kagome watched her friends walk away to continue there lives without her and Inuyasha.

Suddenly as the sun finally set they heard a moan from Minamiyori.

"He's not dead?!"

Inuyasha said sounding incredulous, he walked over to finish him off but half way there Koga leapt from the woods and landed in front of Inuyasha.

"What the hell?"

"We have a score to settle Mutt."

With that Koga launched himself at Inuyasha, who dodged the blow with some difficulty.

'Damn, I am getting weak already, I'll be human soon enough.' Inuyasha wasn't sure he could win this fight human so he had to end it before it got that far.

"Wind Scar!"

Koga dodged and landed a slash across Inuyasha's face.

"Your nothing but a one trick pony."

Koga laughed and slashed the weakened Inuyasha once again.

"Damn you."

Inuyasha growled and used the Tetsaiga to lift himself up from the ground, he was determined to win. Kagome sat anxiously watching the fight not sure who she should be rooting for she just kept screaming for them to stop, but her words fell of deaf ears as they continued to land blow after blow on each other.

Sesshomaru finally broke through the trees and saw Kagome huddle on the ground with Rin held behind her safely, and she was Screaming at Inuyasha and Koga to stop fighting, he also registered Minamiyori dieing on the ground nearby.

Furitou ran to his father, who was breathing his last few breaths, his father saw Furitou all dressed up in the Kimono of the Southern lands and a smile spread across his face.

"You have taken upon yourself the role of Lord"

"Yes father I have."

"I couldn't be more proud."

Furitou let only a single tear slid down his cheek as his father breathed one last ragged breath.

Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome, he picked her up from the ground by her arms accidentally puncturing her skin with his claws, but he didn't pull them back out once he realized that the poison was making her stronger and the light purple glow to her aura grew darker. His poison was a part of her now, that thought made him smile so he pumped a little more into her before he pulled away sealing up the cuts.

"Are you harmed?"

"No I am fine."

Kagome said distractedly still watching the fight.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Young Rin yelled and threw herself at his leg holding tight.

Koga landed a hit on Inuyasha just as he turned into his human self shocking everyone but Kagome who ran to his side. He lay bleeding on the ground Kagome placed Inuyasha's head in her lap.

"Kagome allow Koga to finish this."

Sesshomaru said, his voice pleading.

"I can't." She turned to face Koga "Please don't kill him."

Koga thought about it and decided he had his equal retribution Inuyasha had not killed him but left him to die, so Koga would do the same for him.

"I will let him live, I came here with saving you on my mind Kagome but you seem to be in no need of that, I allow you to make your own future."

With that he turned and left, and Sesshomaru moved forward standing near Kagome and Inuyasha with Rin behind him.

"Come with me Kagome."

"I can't leave him."

She said tears streaming down her face, she had sworn she would stay with Inuyasha until the end she couldn't go back on that word now when he needed her most.

"This is your decision then."

"You could save him."

"So can you."

That was all he said before he turned around, lifted Rin into his arm, and walked away from the woman he loved and the child she had growing inside her. However he would find her again when that child was born, he would not see his heir raised by his bastard half breed brother.

Kagome felt as if her whole heart and will to live walked away with Sesshomaru, but she had to keep her mind focused Inuyasha would die if she didn't help him the best she could until the sun rose. She brought as much of her power as she could into her chest but didn't have time to separate out the purple light from the pink so she just aimed it to heal and pushed it all into Inuyasha's body. She could feel his skin slowly knitting back together. Hours later she had pushed almost all the energy she had into him, all Kagome could do was sit and wait and hope she had healed him enough that he would last until morning, of course he was in a deep sleep induced by her Miko powers so she couldn't ask how he felt she just lay her head back against a tree and slept.

The next day she woke with Inuyasha standing over her, he looked weak still but he was determined to press on and find the shards. They went on like this for days, he made inappropriate passes at her but always seemed to weak to do any harm, and he constantly complained about the amount of food she ate, Kagome felt very much dead inside without Sesshomaru there with her. Kagome began to notice changes in herself but she only made the connection when she reached into her backpack and found her box of tampons. 'Oh no, when was my last period? I couldn't be, there's no way… I'm pregnant.'

Inuyasha caught on that same day and he wouldn't stop ranting and raving.

"You fucking whore," He yelled as he coughed into his hand, " How could you sleep with him?"

"You want to know how? I loved him that's how!"

She screamed at him her face red her hands clutched protectively around her belly, where Sesshomaru's sweet child was growing.

"I'll show you who your allowed to love."

He yelled and lunged for her belly.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

She screamed with more force then ever before, and he crashed into a crater of dirt, he didn't come up from the bottom either just stayed there in the hole coughing.

"Are you ok?"

Kagome asked reluctantly knowing she couldn't just leave him there when he was so ill, but also that she would not allow him anywhere near her baby again. So when he didn't answer she turned and hurried to Kaede's village not far from them. When she got back with Kaede Inuyasha had dragged himself out of the whole and right to the edge of the God tree, Kaede went and looked at him while Kagome stayed back a safe distance.

"This be the work of poison, a vast amount, I sorry Inuyasha but you will not last this night."

"Shut *COUGH* Up old *COUGH* hag, I am fine *COUGH*."

Inuyasha said then his head lolled a bit and he looked on the edge of death already, Kagome wasn't sure what to do or how to help.

"Kaede is there anything I can do?"

"No child I fear this poison is to deep inside him, he won't last this."

Kagome felt sad that Inuyasha was in such pain and that she couldn't help him, she also felt bad at the sense of relief that flooded her now that Inuyasha was dying she no longer had to stay with him. The relief didn't last long though when she realized she couldn't go back to Sesshomaru now, he would never want to see her again. So Kagome sat near her dying friend and cried for him and for herself as well, that's where she was later that night when suddenly a glow lit the trees. Kikyou walked up to Kagome her soul collectors following behind her as always.

"He is coming to me finally, thanks to you Kagome."

"What do you mean thanks to me?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed your aura change? Your Miko powers have shifted and you sensed nothing?"

"The purple color, and stronger feel of my power?"

"Yes, it came from Sesshomaru's poison. You injected it straight into Inuyasha."

"I killed him."

Kagome said shock and pain evident in her voice.

"You are naïve fool Kagome. It was him or you, Inuyasha was going to use you and kill you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Why else, you are me, you embody what he can never have, he hates you for that."

"No that's not Inuyasha."

"But it is," Kikyou said sitting near Inuyasha's head and stroking his hair, "He was changed the day I died, just as I was, now we are full of hate and a twisted kind of love, we were meant to die together that day, and we will die together now."

"But you are already dead."

"Yes I will draw out his spirit as I burn our bodies our souls will forever be melded together."

With that Kikyou picked up Inuyasha's body and carried it away into the woods. Kagome was all alone now with a child growing inside her, she knew she must first get Kaede to look at her and confirm she was pregnant and why didn't her powers purify the baby? Kaede had answers for her as she always did when Kagome needed help.

"Yes child, you will bear children."

"Children? As in plural? As in more then one?!"

"Yes twins if I am right, it is hard to tell with that protection around them."

"Protection?"

Kagome mumbled trying to absorb all the information she was getting so suddenly, Sesshomaru leaving her, being pregnant, Inuyasha and Kikyou dieing, having Sesshomaru's poison inside her, having Twins, protecting her twins without know what she was doing, It was all just way to much to handle.

"You said Kikyou believes Sesshomaru's poison is now a part of you? Strengthening you?"

"Yes that's what she said."

"That makes sense with what I see."

Kaede said moving her hands off Kagome's slight belly bump.

"What do you see?"

Kagome asked quickly snapped out of her confusion, she wrapped her hands protectively about her midsection.

"There is a thin layer of swirling black about the children protecting them from your Miko powers also your Miko powers swirl about the children around the other layer protecting them from any outward harm."

"So my babies will be ok?"

"More then that your babies will be full bloodied Demons, but your Miko powers will also effect them, I am not sure how."

Kagome was shocked once again and she didn't know what to do or say she just clutched her midsection as if they were her one saving grace in this world.


	28. crossing pathes

AN: Just in case you thought otherwise Inoue is the Last name Sesshomaru takes in the future, no one calls him by his first name as a sign of status and respect.

Kagome stood next to the well and waved goodbye to Kaede, she would be back of course, she would have to get check up's here, there was better medicine in her time but no doctor would know about birthing a demon, Kaede didn't know much either but what she knew would help some. Kaede was all Kagome had left, it killed her to feel that way because her heart kept screaming for her to go to Sesshomaru, but she knew she couldn't, Sesshomaru would never want to see her again, as far as he was concerned Kagome had made her choice. So Kagome took that leap down the well very carefully, aware of her stomach and trying not to jostle it to much, little did she know the very person she was talking about had been through that same well only a few hours ago.

Rin had noticed Sesshomaru was very different since Kagome was left behind, he had a much shorter temper with everyone else, he threw things and people when he didn't get what he wanted. He visited his lands less and when he went the punishments for the people were more sever, but with Rin he was different to. He spent more time with her, picking up her lessons where Kagome had left off, as best as he could anyway, and now that they were back in the fake world he kept a close eye on her. Of course one time he was getting her some food (Something called a cheese burger) and he wasn't watching her as close as he could, some guy grabbed her arm and pulled her down the street, she screamed and Sesshomaru yanked him down the alleyway the guy had been dragging her to. When Sesshomaru came back he took Rin's hand and he hadn't let it go since. They rode in one of those yellow things, they weren't as fast as when Lord Sesshomaru flew on his fluffy cloud but he didn't like to take her on that because people weren't allowed to see him holding her, it was dangerous, but in this fake world it didn't matter that he held her, they couldn't fly in the fake world because people would be scared. Rin's was slowly realizing this world wasn't fake, it was just different. A lot of things had changed since the day she watched those boys die, or almost die, she wasn't exactly sure what happened that day but she new it was big and it had changed the way she saw things around her, the world seemed less like a wonderful place, Rin felt less and less reason to smile. However there were still a few, flowers, dancing, Sesshomaru protecting her, watching Sesshomaru and Kagome together, all of those things made Rin smile. Which was part of the reason Rin wasn't smiling at all today, the other part was she felt a little warm and uncomfortable in her new clothes and shoes.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Rin at all times, he saw everything else in his peripheral vision, he knew just were he was heading, the one person who would be able to help Kagome keep his child safe, himself. He went back to the same hospital where he had seen himself before, and the same friendly human smiled at him.

"Akira Inoue-Sama, what brings you here?"

"My brother."

"He isn't here today, he's at his office."

"Thank you."

He turned and left, he knew exactly where he would find himself. He'd seen the office before, that day with Kagome in the town. He looked up because for a second he felt a demon aura, he looked up and found what he was positive was a demon looking back at him. Kagome had pulled him away before he got a good look, but now he was sure it had to be himself. Sesshomaru walked into the building and quickly scanned the room, he saw a young woman at a desk who looked exactly like a human, but she smelled like a demon, he quickly walked up to the girl and her head snapped up, fear entered her eyes.

"Master Inoue, I thought you changed your hair?"

"This Sesshomaru seeks Inoue."

"Oh my gosh…um…ok, I'll tell him you're here."

"Where is he."

"The top floor of course, but that's a members only floor if you catch my drift."

She stated pointedly looking at young Rin who was clutching Sesshomaru's hand fiercely.

"This Sesshomaru does not 'catch your drift'"

He said clearly disgusted with the female.

"The human can't go."

She said in a whisper that no human ear could pick up on, but Rin sensed something was up and she clutched tighter to Sesshomaru.

"She stays with this Sesshomaru."

With that he walked away and he saw the girl franticly picking up a black device and talking into it quickly. Sesshomaru ignored her and climbed into the metal box that the girl indicated earlier, Sesshomaru saw a panel covered in numbered buttons, he pressed the highest number and watched as the doors slid closed. He didn't like the sensation of moving when he was standing still but he resisted the urge to rip the box apart and simply rode along until there was a ding and the doors slid open once again, he stepped out into a very sparsely furnished room a few leather couches and a large wooden door with his symbol engraved in it. Sesshomaru walked right through the doors and came face to face with himself once again, but his hair was now black and smelled chemical.

"Rin."

The other Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"It is good to see you again."

Sesshomaru realized that by this time Rin must be dead, it saddened him deeply to think of this sweet child laying lifeless as she had so long ago, her skin ravaged by age rather then torn by wolves.

"This Sesshomaru has a request."

His dark haired self laughed and ran a hand through his hair and grimaced when the dark locks fell in front of his face.

"You have no need to speak thus we are one and the same person, we are equals."

"This Sesshomaru would never change the color of his hair."

"It is a harsh necessity in these times our hair color is not natural, but enough small talk. We can not meet like this it is dangerous for you to see what your future is like."

"This Sesshomaru has a request."

"So ask it quickly"

"Kagome will no doubt come home to her time…"

"Do not ask me to see her."

Pain was clearly written across his other self's face and he know understood that pain as it bloomed in his own heart as well.

"I do not ask that you see her, merely that you help her, she is pregnant with my heir as you know. She will need medical care that she can not get in my time, and healers in this time will not be able to handle a Hanyou baby's birth."

"Of course, I will see to it that the child is cared for and properly birthed."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave.

"Go to her, tell her how much you love her."

His other self pleaded.

"You should know that I can't do that, she made her choice."

"This is why coming here is dangerous, I wish to beat into your head that you need to go to her, but that would mean I change the future again."

"Again?"

Young Rin said with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Yes again, I changed the future when I saved you young one."

"How?"

"I bought myself a few more days with Kagome for one thing."

"Enough," Sesshomaru said before Rin could speak again "He said it is dangerous to know our future."

With that he walked out of the building and left this time for his own, shortly after Kagome herself returned to her home. Next he would go to the village Kagome ofen stayed at, he wished to her one last time.


	29. Pain all around

AN: Everyone seems to be upset about Sesshomaru and Kagome and weather they will get back together, I am not telling you one way or the other but if you dislike how the story ends wait for the second one called 'Trash and Treasure: the children'. Mai: Brightness Fukui: fortunate Kagome and any of the Ladies of the Lands would say this one instead of This Kagome to show they are still beneath the lords but above everyone else.

Kagome was laying in her bad at home, mentally preparing herself for a trip back through the well, knowing it would be harder to handle the deep urge she felt to run to Sesshomaru when she was back in the same time as him. However, that worry lifted from her shoulders when her mother knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Kagome, there is a lady here to see you."

"Hello Lady of the West my name is Mai Fukui, Inoue-Sama sent me."

"Um, I'm sorry I don't know who that is, and I'm not the Lady of the West."

"We have been made aware of your situation and I am an expert on birthing demons and hanyous alike. Also until the heir is born from you, you ARE the Lady of the West."

"Sesshomaru sent you?"

"My orders do not come from one by that name. Now these lodgings are not suitable you will come with me, your things will be brought later."

"I'm not leaving my family."

"Visits will be arranged, of course Lady Kagome; however you must come with me somewhere we can monitor the baby."

"Babies, there is more then one."

Kagome's mother interrupted with a smile, she had been shocked at first when her daughter had shown up and explained that she was pregnant with Sesshomaru's babies. That had been a big enough shock but to find out they would be demons like there father that had been a bit much. She accepted it now and was just happy that Kagome had found a man she loved; she did so hope they would stop this bickering and get together again.

"What?"

Kagome could sense this woman had a demonic aura, as she stared at Kagome with incredulity written across her face.

"Yeah I'm having twins, and they are full demon."

"That's impossible, come on we will get you to more appropriate surroundings and have you checked out."

A few hours later many doctors had seen Kagome, some she could sense were demons but others were simply humans, they all seemed surprised and they repeated to her exactly what Kaede told her but with more surprise in there voices.

"You must be very strong in your power my lady."

They all gave her compliments like this while Kagome sat propped in a hospital bed blushing to her very roots.

"Not really I am a simple Miko; I had a lot of time on my hands when I was Sesshomaru's property."

"You shouldn't speak about things of that nature, you should never refer to yourself as being equal to us we are simply the help my lady."

Mai was always correcting her about being less then a lady like in her demeanor and speech patterns, but Kagome saw little point in paying attention because she would not be the Lady of the West for long and she often told Mai this.

"It's not like I am better then any of you, I was property, how could I ever be good enough for Sesshomaru."

"You can be good enough for him by learning and acting your part, then no one would question that you are meant to be a Lady, not that they have any reason to now."

"I was thrown away by my pack leader like garbage, and deemed the property of the West."

"Then you rose to a position of power as a retainer, then even higher as the Lord was courting you, now you will bare him not one but two full blooded children, also you have power and grace, no one would deny you are meant to be a Lady. Lords would fight over you if anyone but the Western Lord claimed you."

"I don't know about all that."

Kagome said still blushing as she was lead back to her room, which was covered in silks of red and white with a huge soft bed in the middle, the blankets made her sad for they bore Sesshomaru's mark on them, but it also made her feel closer to him. She began to think while she was laying there surrounded by his colors and mark, with people catering to her, that maybe she could act the part of a Lady. Maybe just maybe when the twins were born he would come and see how well she behaved and he would forgive her, and forget that she is not all his mate should be. Mai began lessons for her as best she could, and that is when a surprise showed up on her next visitor day.

Rin was scratching like crazy and Sesshomaru was completely at a loss for what to do, he had all the medicines from five hundred years in the future, but he had no knowledge of how to use them. He did not want to admit that he needed Kagome but he wanted Rin well cared for. He was stuck in the dilemma when Kiyama, his housemaid came to him.

"Young Rin has run away Lord Sesshomaru."

"You allowed this to happen."

Sesshomaru had malice in his voice that had only become readable since he lost Kagome, had Kiyama known this would be the consequence another lord would never have been able to buy her.

"It is my responsibility, my deepest apologies Lord Sesshomaru."

"You have failed this Sesshomaru for the last time."

He gave a signal and guards came to take the servant to a locked room to await punishment. Sesshomaru left the castle quickly looking everywhere for his young ward, when he found her it was at the well whispering to herself, thanks to his demonic hearing though he knew exactly what she said.

"I hope the blood bond works, Lord Sesshomaru, will be so mad but I can't let his stubborn pride keep me from being safe, you taught me that Kagome."

Then she took a deep breath and Sesshomaru watched her jump into the well, he knew by the slight chill in the air that Rin had made it through. 'So she created a blood bond with the child, at I know she will be safe once she reaches Kagome on the other side.' Despite his thoughts and because of his burning need to see her Sesshomaru jumped through the well a little while after Rin, being sure to give her plenty of time to reach the top before he jumped through, he effortlessly made the jump from the well and landed silently on Kagome's soft lawn. He saw Rin standing at the door being ushered inside by Kagome's mother; as soon as the door was open, he knew Kagome was not inside. He hung his head slightly then took control of himself once again and left via the well. 'She is well cared for.' He assured himself, 'She doesn't wish for me anyway, she chose Inuyasha.' He let that be the end of it for now, and pushed back the pain he felt as he moved farther away from her.

Kagome reached for Rin but the child never made it to her Mai stepped in and ushered Rin away.

"What are you doing?"

"Ask correctly."

Kagome growled at Mai but rephrased her question.

"This one would know what you are doing."

"Very good my lady, you never ask questions it makes you seem as if you don't know everything."

"Answer This one."

"Yes my Lady," Mai said with a smile, "Your children are very well protected against anything physical but they may still be vulnerable to germs."

"Rin can't be with Kagome?"

"That's Lady Kagome, young one, and you can not be with her until you are no longer contagious."

Kagome felt very sad to see Rin go but knew it was best for everyone if she got well first; she quite obviously had the chicken pox.

"There is a room we placed her in that has a glass wall so you may see her."

"Thank you."

Kagome walked into the glass walled room and saw her poor charge lying on a clean hospital bed once again, but this time she took a few antibiotics and had calamine lotion.

"How have you been Rin?"

"Rin is ok, but the rest of the castle isn't so great."

"Why?"

Kagome was shocked and worried, why would Sesshomaru allow his castle to fall in disrepair of any kind?

"He misses Lady Kagome, he is angry you left so he takes it out on others."

"Oh."

That was all Kagome could say, she was the cause of Sesshomaru's anger, but he missed her. Was there any hope of them being together again? She was so confused she did not know what to believe, or what to do, Kagome fell asleep right there in a chair a glass wall away from Rin. However, she did not stay there long before servants carried her to her own room and placed her beneath the blankets.

It was a week later, Rin was no longer a threat so she spent every moment with Kagome, and they both took lessons in fulfilling their station in the Western lands. Another twist came around during one of these lessons; Kagome and Rin were being rigorously trained to sit up straight and still, when suddenly pain ripped its way up Kagome's spine. She was rushed to a bed and laid on her side, she screamed to high heaven while Rin squeezed her hand and she could hear a faint scratching coming from the door.

Sesshomaru had been without Kagome and Rin for five hundred years it should not hurt this much to be but a door away from them. He knew it was a mistake to keep them in his building, and he proved himself right, at the first sound of Kagome's pain he had barreled down twenty flights of stairs and knelt outside her door clawing at the wood. He knew he couldn't enter but his heart was aching each and every time she cried out, all he could think of was his whole heart and soul was just inside this door and he couldn't see them. His now darkened hair fell in his eyes and he shoved it away roughly cursing the need for the ugly change of his appearance simply to fit better with the times.

"Inoue-Sama, he is here again."

Sesshomaru jumped from the floor quickly fixing his tie and brushing his pants he turned around his face fixed in a perfect mask, but his insides were still on fire with pain.

"He has interesting timing, I warned him this is dangerous, we can not keep meeting."

"Would you like me to send him away?"

"Of course not, do you think I want my best secretary dead."

The girl looked shocked, as her boss marched away to meet with the man who looked so much like him, but wore an incredibly sexy pair of jeans and a red silk shirt, while behind her she heard screams of deep pain from his bed chambers.


	30. Twins

AN: Michi: Righteous Way, Tashio: a part of Inuyasha's fathers name Inu no Tashio, Emiko: Smiling child

Inoue walked into his main office where he saw Sesshomaru gripping tightly to the desk, he could hear Kagome as well.

"What is happening to her?"

"Your children are growing."

"Children?"

"Yes twins."

"Humans can hardly stand to birth one Hanyou, she is holding two?"

"No, she is holding two Demon babies."

"WHAT?"

"Yes Kagome will birth twin demons, your heirs."

"She will die."

"I have the best demons and humans looking after her, and she is stronger then you give her credit for."

"No she is so very fragile."

"Emotionally, yes she is, but that is our fault."

"She made her choice." "You will keep pounding that bullshit into your head for four hundred years, that is why Rin only comes back to you for a short while."

"Why?"

"In your anger you strike her, and she runs from you again, she flees to Kagome and you never get her back. That makes everything worse and finally those last hundred years are a true living hell because you will accept that this is all your fault."

"This Sesshomaru meant why are you telling this, you said knowing the future was dangerous."

"It is, but if you don't go claim that woman as your own soon you will be killing yourself, I will see my children damn it, and I want to see them five hundred years ago."

Inoue was screaming in his anger, but Sesshomaru just took it all straight faced, and that only upset Inoue more.

"If you do not claim your children and train them as heirs a fight will break out amongst you and the other lords."

"None of this effects This Sesshomaru in the immediate future."

Inoue sighed he felt he had not reached Sesshomaru at all, Kagome and Rin would be lost to him for five hundred years and it would kill him a little each day.

Sesshomaru wanted so badly to run to Kagome, hold her hand, ease her pain, anything at all, but he had to hold himself back, Kagome made her choice to go with Inuyasha and that was the end of it. He did gain something from the meeting though, he would never hit Rin, however it might be best to keep her here with Kagome for safe keeping. Everything in his world seemed to be crashing down around him, he was alone and for the first time he didn't like the thought of it.

"Damn, your stubborn pride."

Sesshomaru had not realized Inoue had followed him down the stairs.

"You try in vain to change this Sesshomaru's mind. She does not want this Sesshomaru, that is all there is to it."

"Time travel is funny, I don't think you have grasped this yet but, you have gone without them for a few weeks, I have gone without them for five hundred years."

Inoue all but yelled at his foolish younger self.

"You should believe me when I tell you that it kills you to be without her."

"This Sesshomaru refuses to believe he could be that weak." "Have you noticed yet, that when you are away from her it physically hurts?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply but he stopped walking down the stairs.

"That's because we are connected to her, we may not have mated her but we marked her."

"This Sesshomaru did no such thing."

"She has found it herself, the S you carved on her hip, the poison that flows in her veins, you have made us a part of her, and marked her as ours."

"Yet she still chose Inuyasha."

"You will never be reasoned with." Inoue sighed "Be here in three months when the twins will be born."

"This Sesshomaru might show up. Keep Rin in this time."

Inoue smirked knowing Sesshomaru would never allow Rin to come to harm.

"So you did take something I said to heart after all."

Sesshomaru just turned and walked away, though it was hard for him to keep walking away from Kagome his pride forced him to do it.

Kagome writhed in agony as her mid section swelled and stretched, beyond that pain was a deeper one that felt like it came from the S shaped scar she had found on her hip, it seemed to pull from above her as well as from below. The nurses pumped her full of morphine and Kagome slid into a painless state of wonder as she felt her little babies begin to move around inside her. She woke with Rin curled up in bed with her, her mother at her side, and a belly as big as a nine month pregnant woman.

"What in the world…"

"They are developing normally don't worry, but from now on you are to stay in bed."

Kagome looked up and saw a tube attached to her that had a kind of thick looking white stuff in it.

"Don't worry Lady Kagome, that is food for the babies."

"Why can't I just eat it?"

"These nutrients come from eating raw demon flesh, and remember never ask questions."

"Eww, ok so the tube stays."

"I thought so, and if the development stays in this normal range you will give birth in three months."

"So I am stuck in bed for three months."

"You can take short walks about this and the connecting rooms."

"Oh Joy."

Kagome muttered as she settled in to a comfortable position on the bed.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had returned to his own time, dispatched all the work he had to do at his castle. He even allowed Kiyama another chance, she soon proved invaluable as a record keeper while he had other things to worry about. At the end of every day he always found himself standing in the very spot his building would stand in five hundred years, oddly while he stood here he felt closer to Kagome. Every time he stood there his stubborn pride felt like a very weak reason to stay away from her, but for six months he fought with himself. On the thirteenth day of the sixth month he went to the well, only to find the old Miko there.

"Explain your presence."

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you come to pay respects to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and glared at the old woman.

"Explain."

"His bones aren't in the well Kikyou took him to the God tree."

"Inuyasha has died."

"Aye, that he has, but Kagome kept her word and stayed by him right to the very end, when Kikyou came to claim him."

"Her word."

"Aye, Kagome swore long ago to stay by him until the very end."

Sesshomaru got wide eyed and turned to leave he went straight to the God tree where he found an imprint burned deep in the wood. Sure enough it was his brother wrapped in the dead Miko's arms, it was a vivid death picture and Sesshomaru turned away from it to go back to the well. Kagome hadn't chosen Inuyasha she had kept her word, he would return to her time and take her as his own. He was heading back to the well when he saw Kohaku standing in front of him, Naraku not far away laughing as a battle began that would end in someone's death.

Kagome was yelling in pain screaming for Sesshomaru, as she went into labor. Everyone kept glancing at the door waiting to see if he would show up, just as they all gave up hope and started her epidural Inoue burst into the birthing room. Kagome was already so out of it she didn't notice that his hair was different or that he looked slightly older and stronger, all she knew was she felt Sesshomaru there with her and began to weep with joy. There was no more pain now as she saw the doctors cut into her stomach, but before they even finished slicing the wound glowed pink and healed shut.

"Looks like you have to do this the natural way Kagome." Mai said

"Are you crazy I am just a teenage girl I can't give birth. You said it would be a suzerain, you said it would be easy."

Kagome began to cry as pressure built in her abdomen, Inoue lifted her up and rested her against his solid frame as she began to push with all her might. Mai called for her to push harder and give her more, all the things doctors usually tell mothers. Then after much work Mai pulled the first child from Kagome and handed it off to a nurse who snipped the umbilical cord and cleaned it off, the second was a stubborn little one who didn't come into the world one second before he decided to.

Inoue Kissed Kagome on the head as she was slowly waking from the pain medication a few hours later, he didn't want to lose a single moment with her but he needed to go see his children before Kagome awoke and realized he wasn't the same Sesshomaru she remembered. They were so beautiful laying next to each other, his little boy with hair as white and silky as his once was, and his sweet angel girl dark hair and slightly pinker skin just like her mother, the only difference was his boy had beautiful blue eyes, and the girl had eyes the color of molten honey. He wanted so badly to take them but they would be better off with there sweet wonderful mother then with there bitter sad father, so he walked away from the family he so badly wanted but could never claim.

Kagome woke and looked around for Sesshomaru, when she didn't see him she assumed he had only been there to see the children, then she began to worry. 'He wouldn't take them while I was unconscious would he?!' She didn't get to worry long however before Mai brought her twins to her. They looked much older then a few hours but Mai explained Demons matured faster then human babies, so she just reached out and took one of her precious children in each arm.

"What will you name them?"

"My sweet boy, so like his father I will call Michi-Tashio after his grandfather and his fathers heart for fairness. My angelic daughter shall be called Emiko."

The names fit exactly as the children grew older, three months old Emiko never stopped Smiling even when she was crying for her daddy, and Michi-Tashio was always calm just like his father. They were both very like there father, Michi had his exact facial structure and pointed ears, Emiko also had the ears but her face was a sweet mix of Sesshomaru's high cheek bones and Kagome's softer more human attributes, they both had Sesshomaru's markings on their faces and wrists. Kagome wanted so badly for Sesshomaru to come to her, and to their children, but it had been three months and Kagome was back at her own home, everything became very routine for her as soon as she was settled back in. She woke each morning and changed diapers, clothed washed and fed her children, then she got ready and rushed to school. Her mom would watch the twins until she got home and finished her homework, then she would change diapers again and play with them until dinner time. After they ate she put them to bed and began washing laundry and dishes and doing any other chores her mother had been unable to get to, when she finally got a chance she went upstairs and passed out. Every day was the same even the weekends weren't that big a difference, she got a job and worked hard all weekend trying to supplement the families minimal income. Inoue-Sama tried to send them money but Kagome had pride of her own and it wouldn't allow her to accept the money from a man she didn't know. Things became very comfortable for her and she hardly noticed the tug at her hip or the pain in her heart, she slowly became complacent with life the way it had worked out for her. She didn't know how badly Sesshomaru wanted to come to her, or the deadly battle taking place in the feudal era. Kagome accepted what fate had thrown at her and took pride in her beautiful small children, even if they were a heartbreaking reminder of the man she loved.

** The End**

** Watch for my next installment:**

** Trash & Treasure: The Children**


	31. NOW

If you enjoyed this now finished and updated version of One Man's Trash is Another's Treasure be sure you watch for the next installment coming soon as well as another story I throwing around the idea of writing up. Please read the summaries below and tell me what you think about them both please, reviews are a readers best way to encourage writers to work faster. ^.^

**Trash & Treasure:**

**The Children**

**CHAPTER 1 NOW POSTED**

The twins are a year older already strong and sure like the father they have never met, Kagome is growing listless as the days without the man she loves grow longer in her mind, and Sesshomaru is in the Feudal era, finally over his pride and ready to claim the family his land so desperately needs and his heart so desperately desires. However he knows they could never make a real life in the future and before he could risk them the past had to made safe for their return. Time and a desperate fight against an enemy who seems to hold all the cards keep these two star crossed lovers apart, but the children seem to be developing some strange qualities very quickly as they play together which might just tip the scales and bring them back once more. That is If Kagome can be roused from the shell of despair she has buried herself in, and take the chance to return to a man most fear as evil, and place her children in harms way to save them all.

**Forced to Marry**

**Destined to Love**

Hinata's father is tired of her shy attitude and poor skills as a ninja reflecting poorly upon the entire clan. A member of the branch family so completely surpassing the main family was bad enough but Hinata was simply disgraceful. He came to a decision to marry her off, someone with strength and skill would be necessary, Sasuke was above and beyond in that department, but Hiashi had much better plans in mind for that particular boy. However he didn't like the choices he was presented with the Bug boy, Shino was strong but not an option being a male of powerful blood the baby would belong to there clan and The Taijutsu boy Rock Lee was not even worth the thought. Then there was Shikamaru, a powerful strategist who might be easily controlled, but his father was an issue, and finally Kiba the dog boy, With such animalistic nature he may not mix well with the Hyuga blood. Lastly Naruto the demon fox, who was shunned, but very powerful. None of the options pleased him, then again Hinata herself displeased him more often then not. Hiashi toyed with the idea of allowing Hinata herself to have a say in this decision it was her immediate future that was being paved out, but it was the greater good of the clan he truly cared about. With Hinata now 16 and young Hanabi now 11 he would make matches to better the clan and prepare for a bright future.


End file.
